


Forever∞

by rainbowbrown



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Married Couple, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Omegaverse, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Scenting, Soft Im Jaebum | JB, Writer Park Jinyoung | Jr., markson as side pair, not werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:47:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 27,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowbrown/pseuds/rainbowbrown
Summary: Alpha Jaebum. Omega Jinyoung. Two souls, perfectly matched, complimenting each other. But just like other marriages, their love is questioned. Storms upon storms came like no other. The most important thing, will their love survived, or will it blown?





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Opening his eyes to a sleeping Jaebum was a sight to behold. Though it has been two years and a half of their marriage, Jinyoung can never seem able to get used to this sight. A peaceful, calm and serene look on his handsome face that are nowhere in sight when he was awake as of late. Probably because his loads of work these days. Admiring his lover for a while, he did not realized it's already half to eight. A wicked smile tugged at his lips. "Jaebummie, wake up." He shook his husband and tapped his arms several times, when it is obvious that Jb turned a deaf ear to him, he started to throw a pillow and yelled at his ear, "YAH, Im Jaebum!"

The alpha jolted awake and frantically shouting, "what? what happened!?I got everything under control!".  
Seeing his husband antics, Jinyoung just chuckled lightly before shaking his heads and muttered, “nothing happens yet now but unless you want to be murdered by your boss, you might want to take a shower right about now."

Glancing around the digital clock near their bedside, Jb eyes widened before he made a mad dash to the bathroom. "Why did you not wake me up earlier, Jinyoung-ah?" was thrown in before he locked the toilet. The omega just smiled fondly, and proceeded to the spared bathroom to wash up. He got no time to wait for him anyways as Im Jaebum loves showering and he can take forever in there regardless of his current predicament.

Preparing sandwiches, because that the only thing he can whip in a minute, Jinyoung hummed his favorite song. Not realizing his husband's presence until he felt an arm wrapped around his torso and a kiss was placed on his bond mark, making him shivered. "Good morning, love." 

His cheeks dimpled with a smile and he greeted back. Grabbing his earlier sandwiches that are nicely packed, he thrust it to his husband's hand before shoo-ing him away. " You can have that in office, because you will be running late if you don't go now." Jaebum did not protest, instead accepting the Tupperware, though not before planting a kiss to the cheek and a whisper of ‘take care’.

"Good thing I worked from home", he mumbled to himself. 

With a glass perched on his button nose, Jinyoung typed away his on-going novel while munching on his breakfast. It did not take long for him to be distracted from his work though, and he finds himself on a forum, ‘pregnancy and omega’ forum. He ended up reading a series of stories from happy family, successful treatment to a failed pregnancy that were shared there.

Frowning to himself, he rubbed his stomach and felt a sense of longing. They have been married for almost three years, and while they did plan for the first year because they were too young to care for a child, they have been trying for more than a year now. He knows Jb never brought the topic up because that one time he did, the omega was left a crying mess and Jb was so lost and he reassured him, that he can wait for however long. That he did not care if they never have one. But deep inside, that's all Jinyoung ever thought. A child of his own. 

And he knew Jaebum wanted one too.

Moreover, managing his husband also give him confident to raise a child cause trust him, Jaebum himself is such a child sometimes. Shaking his head out of depressive thoughts, he resumed his work. Enough distraction for today. So much for at least a chapter must be done! A long way to be Shakespear the second, Jinyoung -ah.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackson has been eye-fucking their CEO throughout the meeting and Jaebum told him just that. Of course Jackson being Jackson, strongly denied it.

“Wang Jiaer, make a move on him already, I think he has a thing for you too. I’m surprised he’s still not cross eyed with all the sidelong glances he threw at you when he thought anyone wasn’t looking.” He was instantly hit by a rather thick files, courtesy of his best friend. Jackson Wang might be a beta, but his demeanor, physical and attributes all pointed as an alpha, sans the scent. 

“Watch out, bro. He’s your boss and future in-law.” the shorter expression turned serious. Jaebum was instantly getting cold feet because as playful as Jackson is, he’s very stern when it comes to the people he hold dear. He still remembers the day Jackson threatened his life if he ever hurt Jinyoung in anyway when they first revealed their relationship. Its not an empty promise too.

“Hey, you know I was just kidding, right?”, Jaebum placated.

“Yeah but I cannot pass the opportunity to smack you.” Damn Jackson. Said man was already on his merry way to his designated place.

Jaebum was about to retort, but the sound of someone's clearing their throat got his attention. Looking up, he saw a glaring figure of apple of Jackson's eye, cum his employer, Mark Tuan. He continued on his current work, face all serious, already plotting Jackson's death in his mind.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that evening, Jaebum went grocery shopping on his way back home. He was browsing through lists of ingredients that he received from Jinyoung's text when he bumped into someone. 

"Sorry, that was totally my fault," he apologized and bowed deeply before lifted his head. "Jaebum oppa?", a familiar voice resounded and upon seeing the person, he gaped. “Jihyo?” The woman nodded her head enthusiastically and proceeded to hug him. Jaebum was bewildered at first but recovered soon enough to return the embrace.

Now, do not misunderstood him. Jihyo was in their group of close friends, along with Jackson and his little brother Youngjae. She was his childhood friend, he knew her long before Jinyoung and the one he treated like his own little sister. Jinyoung was basically adopted by Jackson, his best friend, so he always tagged along and that was how their dynamics formed. On their last year of high school though, she decided to drop off and continue to pursue her study overseas. At least that was what he been told.

She has matured enough now, if her flowery omega scent is anything to go by. He remembered when last they contacted, her scent has not even developed yet. Releasing their embrace, Jaebum took in her appearance. A sleeveless full-length dress for the summer, with high heels to complete the feminine look. He also can see her face is dusted by light makeup, nothing too much to conceal her natural beauty. No wonder she was a heartbreaker during their school days.  
"Hyung, do you even heard what I was saying?", Jaebum was pulled from his reminisce with a tug on his sleeve. He gave her a sheepish smile, slightly shaking his head. She sighed, “It has been a looong time, why don’t we catch up?”, she suggested. Jaebum had to politely declined her because Jinyoung probably waiting for him at home as they spoke. “Jinyoung? As in Park Jinyoung, that sulky friend of ours?!” The alpha laughed good-naturedly, “the one and only”, while nodding his head. Not that he can blame her calling Jinyoung that way, because that’s what made him, his Jinyoung.

There was that one time when he and the rest of group went for a dinner. Without Jinyoung. They were confused at first when Jinyoung suddenly become quiet and distant. Turned out he was upset about not being invited, the omega found out through Jihyo's SNS and Jaebum really wanted to strangle that kid, because Jackson had explicitly told them to never talk or post on social media, but she already apologized so what was left was to persuade him.

“Do not blame others. It was me. I didn’t invite you because I knew you had stomachache early that day and I don’t want you to get sick, Jinyoung-ah”. Jaebum reasoned.  
“Yeah but that was in the morning! and I am okay already, but you didn’t even bother to tell me in the first place. I have been waiting for that restaurant to open since forever”. The longer he talked, the smaller his voice get, and Jaebum guiltiness increased tenfold despite his honest intention. "Fine, I'm sorry, okay?". Jaebum was left to three days of silent treatment before the younger accepted his apology.

They ended up throwing Jinyoung's surprised birthday party at the restaurant to make up for that.

His mate really is one of a kind, but he still loves him to death.

Jihyo was excited to meet the rest of the group, she couldn't believe that they mated and married, she thought fighting was all they did during their school days. Oh, she did not know many things, was what Jaebum's thought.  
In the end, they just exchanged phone numbers and promised to catch up later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2

The jingling of keys could be heard from inside and Jinyoung being the most dutiful husband ever, decided to unlock the door before his mate could and held it open. Jaebum proceeded to kitchen counter to drop the grocery bags while Jinyoung checked the lists.

"You managed to get all the ingredients? It has been a while since I cooked, figured you must miss it terribly. Am I right or am I right?". Jinyoung grinned towards his mate.

"Yup. You're always right, Nyoungie. I'm the only one who enjoyed your cooking, anyways." The alpha teased. Honestly, cooking was Jaebum's department because despite him being the omega, he can't cook for shit, well except breakfast because Jinyoung whipped the best pancakes, attested by Im Jaebum.

The omega gave a b*tch slap but still rewarded him a hug. "Thank you." Jinyoung scrunched his nose in distaste at the smell of unfamiliar omega on his husband. He immediately escaped the embrace, brows frowning.  
"Hyung, you got something to explain?", he stood a meter apart with his arms crossed and feet tapping on the floor incessantly.  
"Ahh, that.. you know Jihyo? Our friend back in school days?" Jinyoung tried to juggle his memory before the image of said woman appeared, "that stuck up princess?" Jaebum nodded his head. This feels like deja vu. "Okay, so she's back in town? "  
"Yeah and she gave me a friendly hug."  
"Ah so that's what it is.. but we need to get rid of that scent. Friend or not."  
"hey, you was the one who flee! Come here." A second later, Jaebum found himself full of the omega in his arms. Jinyoung tiptoed a bit to reach his scent gland and nuzzled on it.

"Hmm, possessive much? Do not worry, Jinyoungie. Tonight, I'll make sure your scent will be the only one on me." He whispered seductively. Though Jinyoung looks like he has tough appearance, he really was easily embarrased, Jaebum can clearly see redness blooming on the tip of his ears. So cute, the alpha squealed inside. Jinyoung really gonna be the death of him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coming down from the afterglow of their bed activities, they were cuddled against each other with the omega's head on top of Jb's chest. Jinyoung idly playing with his husband's hair, and though Jaebum usually hates when people played with his hair, he oddly enjoyed it when it was Jinyoung. The power that boy have over him.

"Let's plan for a meetup this weekend. How's that? Its been a while since our last gathering. Well, except Jackson. I literally facing him everyday I could puke." Jaebum suggested. 

"Sure. But Hyung, you love him." A smile tugged at Jinyoung's lips, because Jackson and his mate practically inseparable. He would feel jealous if he did not know Jackson's whole heart was stolen by their sweet boss already.

"That I do. But I love you more." A tap to his nose and the loving gaze is too much for Jinyoung so the omega whined some, ducked his head and pretended to sleep. 

"Hey, why are you acting all bashful now? Where was the wild Jinyoung just a moment ago?" Jaebum was greeted by the expected silence. 

He could not help but pinch the younger's cheek, all the while smiling affectionately. 'When I thought I could not love you any deeper than I already had, you always find a reason for it to happen.' Jaebum was reminded by one of his favorite lines from the omega's works.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"How she's doing?", Jackson inquired when the alpha told him about his encounter with Jihyo the other day. "Fine, I guess." Jaebum replied. He awaited for the next questions and interrogations to come because he seemed excited just now, but when he was greeted by silence, "Why aren't you.." his eyes followed Jackson's lingering gaze before he saw the devil that apparently took away his friend's attention. 

Mark Tuan casually walked up to the counter, with a suit hugged his slim body, Jaebum could practically hear the beta besides him drooling. No wonder he didn't hear a thing. As talkative as he is, suddenly he became a mute when his crush was near.

The thing about Jackson, he's still single till this day not because there was not anyone who's interested, there were plenty! Omegas, betas, hell even alphas throwing themselves on him. Even more than people who admire Jaebum, and that is saying something! Not that he will ever admit it out loud. He's sleeping around sure, but he never commited to anyone. Said that he had never found the one until Mark Tuan appear in his life. But even when he clearly,irrevocably in love with their boss, he never make a move on him. It has been two fucking years! Jaebum still can't figure out why he always chickened out when it come to this particular man.

Mark originally was transferred from another department. He was a reasonable, calm and smart person. Even though it is rare to find a beta employer these days, Mark managed them just fine. They didn't even encounter many complaints from the usually hot headed alphas. Plus his good looks, Jaebum can see why his friend was enamored. 

"Ow, poor my baby couldn't find any seat..Jb-sshi, finished up your meal, let him seat here. We should go." Jaebum frowned, eyes glancing to the beta who was scanning the crowded place to have his lunch. 

The alpha raised his hands up to get Mark's attention, and invited him over their table once he saw them. 

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?! Let us leave first at least!" Jackson whispered harshly. 

Relief washed over the beta's face once he came near their table. "Thank you for inviting me over. I couldn't find any seat nor did I saw any familiar face." He smiled gratefully. "No problem, boss." he patted the seat in front of Jackson. 

"Nah, none of that here. call me Mark. Jaebum and Jackson, wasn't it?" 

When Jb realized the idiot besides himself still dumbstruck-ed, Jaebum decided to play hero of the day. "Yup, I'm Jaebum, and this is Jackson" he nudged the beta.  
"H-hi" was all that come out, unfortunately. 

"Have a nice lunch, boss. um, Mark. Jackson here will accompany you. I still got something to do at the office." He hurriedly rushed out the cafe pointedly ignoring Jackson's call, "Wait, Im Jaebum!".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He just sent out his novel today, earlier than his deadline too! so Jinyoung decided to celebrate it with his beloved dongsaeng. Youngjae, he was a nurse at an omega clinic, but his shift will only start in the evening, so they agreed to hang out for a while and Jinyoung will send him back to the clinic on their way back.

"Do you know Jihyo's in town?," Jinyoung inquired after savoring a spoonful of his favorite chocolate ice cream. " Really?!", the younger eyed him sideways, mouth biting into ice cream in preference to licking it. Jinyoung still marveled at how good he was with frozen desserts.

"I'll take it you didn't know about it then. We'll do a reunion this weekend by the way. Youngjae-ah,i know this is random, but do you honestly think hyung has good looks?" He peered into the younger's eyes, seeking his reaction.

"Jinyoungie hyung, no, you're ethereal, seriously! like I lose count how many alphas Jaebum hyung killed with his eyes after the 100th! Such that is your level of beauty." Jinyoung laughed wholeheartedly, hand ruffling Youngjae's hair. Leave it to this sunshine to make his day and lift his mood up. 

He never tell anyone, but Jihyo's presence lowered his self-confident. Even since their school day. Probably because she knew Jaebum the longest. Or because she's a female omega ( Jaebum hyung preferred female omegas back then ). She was pretty as well and had many admirers. Oh, did he said yet Jihyo had a heart for Jb? He just hoped distance will lessened her infatuation. Anyways, he's taken already. No, his dense husband did not know about it.

He felt a little bad because he was relieved instead of sad when the fellow omega decided to move out. 

He knew his mate loves him, and he was never more grateful for that fact, yet as years goes by, insecurities sometimes caught him. The author didn't know what his husband saw in him, really. To be frank, Jinyoung was plain. He's not fun, boring, and awkward. And that to name only a few. Hell, he can't even give his mate one thing that omegas supposedly able to.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They parked the car in front of the clinic. Then, Jinyoung saw a banner free checkup for omega. On impluse, he decided to join. 

"Are you sure, hyung? This may take a while. Jaebum hyung will be back soon, right?" Youngjae asked.  
Jinyoung reassured him Jaebum would not mind he spending some more time with Youngjae. Besides, he'll tell him later.

To be honest, Jinyoung has long since wanted to check his ..productiveness. Just to make sure everything’s as it should be. He voiced out his thought once to his husband but Jaebum just dismissed him and said it was no need. The baby will come when they want to.  
So, seeing this opportunity, he just couldn't let it slip.

"Mr Im? You comin' alone?" The omega nodded his head, he was so nervous he hoped this doctor can cut the small talk and give him the result already.

Maybe the Omega Ob/Gyn doc sense his impatience, she straight up read her file report, ‘According to your prior blood test, we found that your level of FSH is quite high, which can mean low level of fertility. However, we can do some hormone treatments and this may be only temporary. I hope you can come later for follow-up treatment if you were planning for a baby?’

His mind didn't even want to hear the rest of the sentence anymore. He nodded numbly anyways.

Jinyoung felt like a tonne of bricks was thrown at him. He was rendered speechless. On the way back, Jinyoung avoided Youngjae and went straight home. He didn't know how to tell his mate, that he was the reason all along that they haven't had any baby. He’s not sure he wanted to tell him at all. Would Jaebum still want him? 

It was one thing speculating, but clinically proven? Even he felt disgusted with himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. this work is unbeta'ed so sorry again for any mistakes. Kudos n comments are appreciated, it keeps me going^^


	3. Chapter 3

“Jinyoung? What took you so long? had much fun with Youngjae?”  
Jaebum was lounging on their couch and looked over once Jinyoung appeared in the living room. He looked so relaxed and contented upon seeing him the omega couldn’t help but came up to him and just literally draped himself over his alpha. Jinyoung felt his heart constricted painfully, he loves this man so much, he didn’t deserve him. He didn’t want to cry any more than he already had, but Jaebum scent was calming, it made him feel so loved and protected, a single tear escaped no matter how hard he tried to hold back.

'Hey, baby what's wrong?" The alpha tried to pull back, but Jinyoung tightened his grip on his neck and just whispered, "nothing, it’s just...I love you". Jinyoung swear he'll be getting that treatment. Jaebum didn’t need to know all this sad story. He'll make him happy with a family instead. Jinyoung vowed.

Jaebum's heart soared, because Jinyoung's the type whom didn’t really verbally experessed his love, instead showed it through his actions. Jaebum's not complaining because because he believed action speaks louder than words, but he still savoured every moment when Jinyoung decided to declare his love aloud too.

"I love you too, sweetheart, more than what you can imagine." Jaebum caressed the omega's fringe and pressed a kiss to his temple. They just sit there with Jinyoung on Jb's lap, just enjoying each other's presence. Jaebum wanted to ask more, but when he asked and got no answer, he realized his omega has already fallen asleep.

He chuckled fondly. Jinyoung must be too tired working on his recent novel. Oh, he was so lucky his favorite author was his own husband, he got the privilege to be the first person to get his hands on the book before it was even released. He even opened a fan account deicated to his husband, and not to brag but he got the most followers too! The perks of being his spouse. Not that Jinyoung need to know that.

He didn’t have the heart to wake the younger up, so he carried him to their bedroom with the omega attached to him like a koala.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Saturday came. Though Jinyoung is ecstatic to reunite with all their group, he couldn’t help but felt anxious meeting with their long-lost friend. So, he dressed to impress.  
He picked up a turtleneck at first, but decided to show off his mating bite, he chose a simple baby blue pullover, the one shade he knew made Jaebum's knee weak. Matching the outfit with a skinny black jeans, to accentuate his ass..et. He also put on some effort in styling his hair to pull off a sexy yet innocent look. Satisfied with his appearance, he made his way out.  
Contrary to popular belief, he was always the one who had to wait up for the alpha, cause he's taking his damn sweet time in the bathroom.  
"Wow, Jinyoungie. You look good enough I could eat you right now."  
Jaebum put his arms around him, and without warning, swiftly closed their distance. Upon feeling a pair of soft lips, the younger closed his eyes and savored the intimate moment. Jaebum coaxed the omega's lips open, promptly dived in when Jinyoung relented. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Jb fucking loved the fighting spirit of his omega so this time he lets him take control. Soon enough, the supposedly soft kiss turned into full blown make out session.

Well, suffice to say, they didn’t make it to their meetup on time. 

"Jinyoung, love, I'm sorry for ruining your perfect hair, though I'm not sorry I ruined you." The latter part was muttered in a low voice. Nonetheless, the omega heard and the alpha was rewarded by a jab to his stomach.  
The group of friends decided to meet over the course of dinner at some barbeque restaurant nearby. They got the best hot sauce in the entire world, was a statement claimed by Jackson. They really got the most dramatic person as their best friend, but Jinyoung loves him all the same.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The place was a bit crowded, so the alpha leaded the way, hand in hand with Jinyoung. He pulled out a seat for Jinyoung before proceeded to take a seat beside him. Did he mentioned his mate is a perfect gentleman when he wanted to be? It was his way to appease the younger, not that Jinyoung could stay mad at him for long.  
All their friends were already there, with Youngjae in charge of grilling the meats.

"Woah, so this lovebird decided to grace us with their presence, eh? I expected this behaviour from Jaebum, but not you too, Jinyoung. I see your mate managed to corrupt you.." Jackson exclaimed as soon as he saw those two, arms already opened to greet them. Jinyoung just giggled because knowing Jackson, no matter how hard you defend yourself, he'll still win. Jaebum on the other hand, gave a slap to his back, accompanied by a 'shut up, Seunnie! You talk too much.'  
"Oppa! Jinyoung-ah",the girl greeted with a beaming smile.

Jihyo was indeed beautiful, her face matched a model even without trying, was what Jinyoung thought. He really wanted to strangle Jaebum for ruining his perfect image just now, but of course seeing the alpha laughed obnoxiously to whatever jokes Jackson told him, all his anger evaporated.  
So, the omega just stood up tall and exchanged greetings. Insecurities aside, he missed Jihyo as well, if only a little. 

Throughout the meal, Jinyoung noticed Jackson was always on his phone, which really a rare occurrence when he was surrounded by friends, he's a socialist by nature. And the omega told him as much.

"This was all thanks to your husband right there, I'm courting Mark right now!"

Jaebum was sipping his drinks, but in the wake of Jackson's confession, the liquid went down the wrong way resulted in series of coughing. Jinyoung patted Jb's back while Youngjae immediately reached for tissue and handed it to Jaebum. The alpha nodded his thanks.

"Heh, sorry for not telling you sooner. Remember the day you left me with him? It turned out pretty well for us and he actually gave me his personal number. So, that's how it started." Jackson had the decency to look sheepish. If Jebum knew it was this easy to get them together, he should've done that sooner and spared himself from all Jackson's pining and googly eyes.

Despite everything, Jaebum was elated on behalf of his best friend. They all congratulate Jackson, and while they were on the topic of mating,

"How come you're not mated yet, Jihyo-ah?, it was impossible nobody approached you with how you look", Jinyoung asked curiously. 

"Nah, I haven’t found someone that suited my taste." The omega said flippantly.

Then, pray tell Jihyo, how is exactly your type?" Youngjae chimed in.

Jinyoung saw the way her eyes glanced towards Jaebum coyly, and he was a second away from rolling his eyes. If he wasn’t sure the girl still had a feeling to his husband before, he's sure as hell now.  
"Someone caring like Jaebum oppa." The nerve of this girl. 

Jb just laughed it off, treating it like a joke, " of course its hard Jihyo-ah, there were only one in a thousand people like me."

Jinyoung subtlety reached out for his mate's hand, at the same time making sure the kid saw the glint of their wedding band. Jaebum sensed his reaction and soothed him by running his hand through Jinyoung's arm.

Youngjae feeling the tension and being the sunshine that he is, diverted the conversation towards a safer ground.

The rest of the night proceeded rather eventfully, stories were shared, memories were relived and soon everyone forget about the little slip up(?) on Jihyo's part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is a short one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll get a little insight of Mark's POV! this one is more like a filler chap before the real drama:)

Mark has been dating Jackson for half a year already. It was all so dream-like. He never liked betas before, neither did he favored any alphas. He liked to think he was a dependent omega, didn’t need anyone to sweep him off his feet. For him, alphas were just a bunch of arrogant and hard-headed creatures anyways. Most of them were demanding, and always used their alphas superiority to assert dominance and that was the thing he hated the most.

Yes, he was actually an omega. But as his passion for business was something their family approved of (it was the Tuan’s legacy), his father gave him permission to lead as long as he wore scent blockers and took his suppressants regularly. This is because although society nowadays included omegas in work field compared to old days where the only thing omegas can do is produce heir, it is still too much if they became the boss. Mark called bullshit.

Alas, he had no other choice but to accept the condition. He didn't know if his employees noticed his so called 'overseas meeting' twice a year. But he never heard any rumors concerning himself, so he assumed everything is fine, at least he hoped so. Normal omegas would have their heat once in three months but as suppressants is not good for them if wore all the time, his personal physician suggested him to take a break from it occasionally therefore lead to his fewer than normal heat cycle. Not that it affects anything, according to his doctor. Mark couldn't care less though, as long as he can work peacefully.

Yet the first time he laid his eyes on Jackson, Mark felt a pull towards him. He was not a hopeless romantic, but there was just something about him. Maybe it has started with simple admiration which then turned to infatuation. He truly admired the beta, he had an easygoing personality and a good sense of humor. Plus, people flocked to him all the time. Don’t even start on his work ethics, Mark only ever encountered some people who was dedicated like him for all the time he was involved in this field. Okay, so maybe he was a bit biased. But who cares?

In short, he was the opposite of Mark who was shy, introverted, and most certainly reserved. He only put on a brave and front façade when he was in working-mode. Cannot let his workers trample their own boss, right? That asides, he didn’t actually thought Jackson was interested in him that way. Hell, he initially presumed he was dating Jaebeom, the handsome but broody alpha because they were practically attached to the hips. Until he noticed the wedding band on him, and nowhere one near Jackson. He never felt more glad than he was that day. Thank you, Jaebeom’s significant other!

So now that they’ve been dating, he did not care anymore about their designation, for him, Jackson is just Jackson. Perfect the way he is. However, Jackson did not know the real him. And that, definitely a problem. He thought day and night how to break the news to Jackson. He was nervous that the beta would probably will not like him if he knew he was an omega, he will probably even hate him after knowing that he was actually deceived all along.

In the heat of moment, pun intended, Mark invited Jackson over to aid him through his heat. He just wanted him by his side, if Jackson didn't want him afterwards, that will be his loss. And as he knew Jackson as a humorous and sometimes a fool, he was also a respectful and gentleman at the same time. So, his secret is safe. Well, worst case scenario, he'll just transfer to another company. Not that he was thinking straight at that moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Thursday morning. Jinyoung decided to drop by a mall to find a gift for his husband, as their third anniversary was fast approaching. It literally has been 11 years of their acquaintanceship and counting, Jinyoung mind supplied. 

He had been eyeing this particular camera for a while, a suitable gift seeing that his mate's love for photography is enormous. He was glad it was a hobby they shared together besides reading. In fact, it was photography that made them closer in their school days. Jinyoung's skills and styles resembled his alpha a lot as he was his mentor. And it was also Jaebeom whom convinced him to write and because of all supportive energy from his loved ones surrounding him, was he able to be the writer he is today. Good old days.

Though the camera will be delivered by next week cause they don’t have enough stock, it did not deter Jinyoung’s happy mood. He continued his shopping spree cause it’s a free time for him before he needed to start on a new novel again.

He didn't see it coming. He did not even aware people were staring. Suddenly, he felt hot all over despite the mall’s air-conditioner was working well. Clothes become a disturbance, and that was until he overheard a particular harsh whisper of 'why did he flaunt around here in heat when he clearly was mated?' did it come to him that he was experiencing heat symptoms. The realization left him in cold feet because while the smell of a mated omega was not as potent as unmated, it stills attract attention and more aggressive alphas wouldn't mind attacking a mated omega alone without their alphas in sight.

He quickly typed a message to Jaebeom while making his way to the toilet (thought it was the safest bet), hoping the older wouldnt be too busy to pick him up. Jinyoung never was this careless, his heat schedule was always organized, but he figured this may be the result of recent appointment at the omega clinic, the doc did warn him of unpredictable heat, but he just didn't expect it to be this early! At least he was still not too far gone at this moment, and hoped he'll still coherent when hyung came, fingers crossed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lim Jaebeom was in the middle of important meeting, when his phone vibrated. Looking down, the phone light up a notification from Jinyoungie. The younger rarely texted him in working hours, said the alpha will be distracted, so his curiosity is picked.

From: Jinyoungie💌  
Hyung, I'm close to my heat and currently in mall. Will you be a prince in shining armor and rescue this poor soul?*location shared*.

Bless his author spirit the younger still capable of composing dramatic text in this situation. He genuinely worried for his mate though because Jinyoung never miscalculated his heat, ever. Jackson poked him at his side, probably noticed his uneasiness. He tried to regain focus, he really did, but how can he?

As if sensing his restlessness, Mark ended their meeting earlier than intended. He was so grateful he could kiss him, but nah Jackson will kill him first so he settled for a quick thanks took emergency leave.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Jinyoungie, I'm here, can you come out now?". 

"A-alpha..please". Heavy pants and moans was heard and Jaebeom was relieved his pants didn't make his growing erection too obvious and there were no people around.

Ouh fuck. The heat has settled in it seemed.

He waited outside until Jinyoung emerged and clung to him.The alpha draped his coat over the younger to cover the smell of omega in heat.  
Jaebeom practically had to drag his omega to their car. He's grateful today Jinyoung decided to take a cab instead of driving his own vehicle. 

He put a seatbelt on Jinyoung, only for him to unbuckle and latch onto him. Only when Jaebeom warned him that bad omegas will not be rewarded, did the omega stopped and seat properly, but he still whined and moped instead for the whole journey. He risked a glance to his mate, and man did he regret doing so! The younger naturally has a pouty lips, but when he pouted? He wanted nothing more than to kiss away his full lips, added with the strong peachy and underlying sweet scent that was purely Jinyoung, he can already feel his resolve thinned. So the alpha drived like a mad man he's surprised no police came after him.

They were still on the driveway when Jinyoung clawed his clothes off. With much difficulties, the alpha managed to make their way to the entrance and pinned Jinyoung to the back of their door.  
"Jaebeom hyung, please.." he begged, for the umpteenth time. Wasting no more time, he devoured Jinyoung. Kissing the younger was always in the lists of his absolutely top favourite things-to-do to Jinyoung.  
A whimper made past the omega’s lips, and the older was greedy to swallow it. He picked up Jinyoung whom immediately put his legs around Jaebeom's legs and carried him to their bedroom. All the while reaching for any part he could reach.

Laying Jinyoung down carefully, Jaebeom almost came at the sight of his mate, cheeks reddening, lips swollen and plump , hair tousled sexily, and to think the alpha has not done with him yet!

Without wasting any second, Jaebeom yanked away the omega's clothes. Frankly, he can’t hold himself back any longer. Any saint wouldn’t last, trust him. Trailing sweet kisses down the now naked abdomen, he made sure to pay special attention to the perky nipples. Jinyoung grabbed the back of his mate's head, and shoved him down. "Hyung, p-please.. I need you..", he begged. Taking a pity on his on-the-verge-of-crying lover, he gives a blowjob while scissoring the already dripping entrance. Lim Jaebeom- I swear if you did'nt-ooofm" his sentence was cut off and replaced with incessant moaning when Jaebeom swiftly entered him. A dashing smirk made past the alpha lips, and it took Jinyoung everything not to wipe that smirk off. Nevermind it looked so handsome on his face. He clenched hard on the member, and all trace of sexy smile gone. Alphas and their arrogance. A small sorry later, they were back being beasts in bed. "You like that,huh?". They switched position so that everytime Jaebeom pushed inside him, he hit his prostate spot on. Jinyoung was left incoherent mess with the way the older plowing into him. "Say my name, sweetheart. If you want me deeper." the alpha whispered seductively. His mate's arms around his broad back clutched him tightly, leaving marks. Between unconsolidated pants and moans, 'Bbeommie' was heard, and that's all Jb needed to pick up his pace. A particularly hard thrust later, Jaebeom stilled in time with his omega, his knot tying them together. He was ready to collapse on Jinyoung, but he put his hands between them at the last moment to avoid crashing the younger, instead the younger pulled him down and they ended up embracing each other. The alpha laid on his side after a while, because he's afraid that position was too uncomfortable for Jinyoung as they still need to wait until the knot subsided.  
"I can handle your weight, though. I'm not that delicate,"the omega protested. His mate turned a deaf ear to him. 

Jaebeom was getting up to clean their mess, but a hand on his biceps stop him. "We're not done." The alpha's eyes widened when he saw the omega instantly hard again. This was definitely not his first time, but it never cease to amaze him everytime. 

Some days later....  
“You sure that was the last wave?”, Jaebeom inquired hopefully.  
“Yup, pretty sure.”  
"Good. cause a day longer, my dick sure was about to fall off." Jinyoung grab a nearby pillow and threw it to his idiot of husband, who was laughing it off to the bathroom, with dirty sheets and all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut so forgive me if its not good enough..also, leave me your thoughts(^.^)


	5. Chapter 5

Approximately two weeks later, Jinyoung invited Jackson and Mark to their home, he couldn’t believe Jackson, it has been so long since they dated and they have not still properly introduced. Sure, Jackson talked about him all the time, and showing pictures, but Jinyoung wanted to properly meet him. They had met once briefly, but back then, there wasn't enough time to bond. The fact that the man was a successful businessman made the opportunity to meet him even slimmer. The fact that they could actually come made him so happy as he was already itchy for getting a new companion. Living as a writer, his circle of friends sure are limited. So, the omega basically jumped at any opportunities of making friends.

Jaebeom prepared their lunch while jinyoung set the table. The doorbell ring when he was about to bring the juice over. Rushing over, Jinyoung opened the door. Mark was standing there with Jackson’s arms around his shoulder, carrying a plastic bag and thrust it to the omega. Most probably desserts. Seeing Mark up close, Jinyoung could not help but blurted out.

“Oh my god! You've become cuter how was that even possible?!” Mark chuckled heartily, though the author can see his cheeks colored. “Thank you, Jinyoung-ah. Personally, I would say you are more handsome.” He added sincerely.

“Can't top you still." Jinyoung winked.  
"Are you going to let us inside or not, Jinyoungie?" That was Jackson, for sure.  
"Oops sorry, what a bad host I am. Welcome to our home, have a seat.” He stepped aside so the couple can make their way inside. 

“This is probably long overdue, but how was dating this crackhead? But, hey you sure wanna date Jackson? All your charms will go to waste though.” Jinyoung chattering away while Jaebeom was still cooking.   
“You ungrateful brat.” Jackson pouted. He was soothed when Mark replied with a simple, "Wonderful." They were seated at the living room, Jinyoung interrogated his Mark hyung, on how he became so successful and that how much he admired him. He also tried to sneak some info on how his mate was at work. Do people drooling over him, etc. to which Mark indulged him. Seeing them chatting so animatedly, Jackson excused himself to help Jb preparing food. "Keep him occupied, babe. He's forbidden in the cooking area." The beta strike back with a smirk. Mark shook his head at their childish behavior. One of thousand things he loved about dating Jackson was how he and his friends always made him feel that he belong. It was like they have known them forever. 

They clicked so fast, as Mark's gentle personality handled Jinyoung's brattiness really well. While Mark was a shy person, when he opened up, you can truly see his sincerity. The younger really wanted the best for his Jackson hyung, because he was in short, truly a sweetheart. He always was the one who brought joy and laugh to them, it was his time to have his own happiness. Chatting with his boyfriend and noted how Mark spoke about Jackson in such a fond way, Jinyoung knew they both love each other so much and he had nothing to worry about. The omega thought they made a sweet couple. 

"Guys, food's ready." Jaebeom called from the kitchen. 

Mark made his way to the dining table, when immediately his nose was assaulted by a strong scent and he felt nauseous. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' Scanning the food, it was nothing out of ordinary though. It was supposed to be his favorite food even. He ignored the feeling and helped himself with the food. No way would he disgraced himself in front of his favorite people. 

Unfortunately, once he took the spoonful of kimchi fried rice, he was forced to run to the nearest sink and literally threw up.   
The other three was so shocked they stopped functioning for a moment, before Jinyoung who was the first one to run and get a water and washcloth. Jackson immediately followed and ran over to soothe his lover by patting his back while Jaebeom got him a mouthwash to get rid of the acrid aftertaste.  
"I'm okay.. Just a bit dizzy." 

Mark was brought back to the guest bedroom at Jinyoung's insistence. Jackson scrutinized him, he looked pale the beta was getting worried because he looked just healthy before! Mark attempted to properly sat up and apologized, he felt so ashamed of himself but the omega put his hand on his chest to prevent him from doing so.  
“You should lie down. Get a rest. Was Jb's cooking skill that bad? Was I just too biased all this time that I think it was actually good?"  
“No! I'm sure it was delicious! I don't know what's wrong, but..I’m so sorry I threw up on my first visit. I really am. You all must be disgusted by me. I..I” So much for being graceful. Mark didn’t know what possessed him, but the tears suddenly came out and once it did, he cannot stop. 

Seeing the waterworks, Jackson and Jaebeom panicked again.  
"H-Hey, buddy. You can't help it, right? It wasn’t anybody's fault." Jaebeom attempted to comfort him.  
"Yeah, babe. Its okay. Uhmm, don’t cry, okay? What's wrong? You can tell me. I’m always here for you. If you are not feeling well before, why did you even agree for this meeting, hmm?"  
Mark definitely crying even louder now. Jaebeom hit him and Jinyoung thanked his alpha.  
"That came out wrong, Sseun-ah. You sound like you were blaming him." The omega clarified.  
“Yeah, Mark. We didn’t care. At least, you reached our sink just in time, right?”. Jaebeom made a second attempt.

Jinyoung shook his head. This two fools seriously wasn't helping. At last, both were shoved outside the room and Jinyoung locked the door for a good measure.

Resigned to their fate, Jackson remembered he had something to tell his best friend. Might as well ask now to avert his attention worrying over Mark.

"I wanna marry him. Like..all the time we spent together, now, I just can't imagine myself without him. And we're not getting any younger.."   
" Are you serious?!" To say the alpha was shocked would be an understatement. 

"Yeah..but I just..I'm afraid if he'll reject me. What if its too early? What do you think?" Jaebeom nodded, seemingly deep in thoughts.

"Okay, this is sudden even for me. But its not that I didn't see it coming. It's just probably earlier than what I expected. However Jacks, listen. I believe in you and your judgement. I don’t know you just yesterday. You think things through. You now what you want and that was one of the things I respect about you. Also, I have known Mark for a long time too. As a person, I could say he has a good personality and he matched you well. Only blind people cannot see your love to each other. The way I see it, I don't think you'll be rejected. So, I would say, go for it. Before he was snatched by some bachelor alphas who has been eyeing him."

Jaebeom saw his best friend's eyes started brimming with tears, and because he was not good with tears, 

"Hey, what are you being sentimental for, huh? You know I'll support you." Jaebeom tried to lift the mood up.

The hug still caught him off-guard, but he returned the embrace regardless.

"Thank you, hyung. Now, you have to accompany me for a ring."

"Of course. Anything for you." And he meant it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After some time, Jinyoung opened the door. Jackson hurriedly entered to check on him, only to find him fast asleep. Leading them outside, Jinyoung voiced out his concern and suspicion to the hyungs. Mark had told him everything. Though it was to be kept between trusted people only. The younger was glad that his fellow omega believed in him enough to tell him. And was he excited to have a fellow male omega confidant now!

"SSeun-ah, I may be wrong, and I was no doc, but I've read a lot, and somehow his symptoms seemed coincide with a pregnant omega?" Jackson didn't want to hope, but his face was already radiated happiness.

"That's ridiculous! Mark's a beta." Jaebeom said incredulously.

"No, sweetheart. He's an omega." Okay, keep giving his surprise, he's okay, really. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Wow, couldn't believe my boss was an omega. That's why he had this calming effect to hot-headed alphas."

"Talking bout yourself, handsome?"

"Hey, I'm reasonable, aren't I?" The alpha replied.

"Hmm, I'm lucky to have you." Jinyoung nuzzled his mate.

Jackson made a gagging noise. The blatant disrespect this couple showed him. The only reason he tolerated these two was because his lover still resting. He couldn't wait to take Mark home and avoid this love toxic.

Although beta x omega pairing are rare, the possibilities of reproducing is still there albeit the chances are real low. It was a miracle really if they conceived during the first heat. It's not official yet, but they were sure it is what it is.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaebeom was startled from his readings when his mate came running to him, face broke into a huge smile while waving a piece of letter and handed it to his husband. 'Damn that eye whisker! why was he being too adorable, need to keep my cool.' Jb reminded himself.

Jaebeom lifted one of his perfectly shaped eyebrow, trying to appear nonchalant though he was also curios as what on earth had his lovely mate so happy.

"An invitation! Bbeom-ah, they wanted to adapt my novel to a movie. A freakin movie! Wasn't that cool?!!" The younger practically bouncing on his feet. A rare occurrence indeed.

"Wow! Didn't see that coming. Congratulations, love. You are indeed the best author ever. Let me see the letter." 'Definitely going to update my fansite later', Jaebeom's fanboying mode-on.

Halfway reading, Jaebeom's expression changed. Jinyoung asked him what was wrong. It was stated in the piece of paper that the director requested his presence for the actors screening, to see if they were qualified and suitable to bring his characters to live. And that may take a couple of weeks or a month. Furthermore, it'll be held in China. The omega's former enthusiasm gone. The alpha wanted to see his happy face again. So, he reassured his husband. "Its okay. We'll be okay. I'll miss you for sure. But, this is your dream,right? This is a rare chance, don't let it slip." Well, the couple never parted for a long time even since their school days, of course they were reluctant to start now.

At the end, he accepted the offer. Jinyoung will be an independent omega in two weeks time!  
Little did he know, it didn't take two weeks at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
After seeking professional advice, Mark was confirmed pregnant, and he took the initiative to apply for a break. Though he was happy, he still wanted to keep his job after all this was over, and no way can he show himself with his physical and without his suppressants. As a result, a new employer was appointed, an alpha from another branch for a temporary replacement.

It was not even two weeks, but Jaebeom had seriously hated him. His new boss was too pushy, and his works suddenly become stressful. Things were not organized, and as the team leader, naturally he had a whole lot responsibilities on his shoulder. 

He missed Mark. He really took him for granted all this time. He was far more accountable than this new boss, that all barking orders without actually doing his part. End up, all the works was disposed to himself. Damn. 

'Why did Jackson knocked their boss up so early.' The alpha moped silently.

“Don’t look at me like that. I regretted my life as well. I want my Markie backkk.” Jackson whined.

He sighed. Nothing they can do then except endure and hope for the best.

Jaebeom had a temper. Everyone knew that. It was so bad during their school day nobody dared to cross him. Jinyoung and his sassy attitude was what changed him the most. He became softer along the years. Tolerant and level headed. But sometimes old habit still resurfaced. Even more so when he was stressed. Like now.

Jinyoung was restless. Since Mark was replaced, Jaebeom always was at work. They rarely spent time together. He didn’t want to appear clingy, but really it has been a week in row and they haven’t had a decent conversation. Every time he started to talk about his day, there were no response like usual, he would fall asleep in the middle of story. Jinyoung didn't blame him though, cause he knew his mate hasn’t even had enough sleep, if the dark lines under his eyes were any indication. Furthermore, he will be leaving tomorrow for his work, he worried leaving Jaebeom by himself, knowing his husband was the type who was too hard on himself. If he could, the new boss has long since begone. What an asshole. These days, Jb even resorted to bring his work home. So, that night he attempted a conversation.

“Bbeom-ah, why didn't you replied to my texts? I was waiting for you.”

“Sorry, didn’t noticed that.” Not looking up, he jotted something on a piece of paper.

“Can you put down your work for a while? I know you're busy but Jackson's busy too. But Mark never complain about it.”

“They were different. Mark was with child, wasn't he? Of course, Jackson had to give extra care for him.”

“Ahh~ so it was my fault?! I'm not pregnant so I don't need you?”

“When did I say anything is your fault?!. Don't twist my word. You know that's not what I mean.”  
Jaebeom couldn't help but raised his voice.

“Well, it was definitely implied!” 

“Fuck it, Jinyoung! Believe what you want. How did you even know about them anyways?!”

“See?? You didn't even know with whom i hang out with.” 

Jaebeom tsked. He can't even focused on his work anymore. “Jinyoung-ah, I'm tired. Lets talk later, okay.. goodnight.” The alpha forgot that his mate would be away tomorrow. And Jinyoung was left speechless. Hurt by his mate's words, he resorted to sleep in the guest bedroom, he needed to leave early anyways. Crying himself to sleep, the omega longed for his mate's warmth.

They didn't talk. Early morning, Jinyoung has left for his scheduled flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope that was okay *-*


	6. Chapter 6

Jaebeom woke up to the empty bed the next day feeling like the biggest asshole. How the hell did he forgot Jinyoung's schedule? He even promised to take jinyoung to the airport. Checking his phone for any news from his husband, he just realized there was a reminder probably set by Jinyoung days ago. 'Take Nyoungie to airport😘'. Jaebeom was one who slept like a log and now he felt even bad than before for his Jinyoungie. Trying to reach him, the alpha called, but all went to voicemail. He figured the younger must be in plane already. Clear headed, he replayed last night's conversation and groaned out loud at how disagreeable he sounded. He must have hurted Jinyoung's feelings. 'Hyung mianhae, Jinyoung-ah'. Desperate to get in contact with his mate, Jaebeom chose the only option available - leave him a message.

-I'm sorry for last night. Please call me back when you’ve arrived. Be safe and take care, also sorry for not seeing you off, babe. :( -

There was no reply except a curt 'landed' from his mate. The fact that the omega was generous enough to reply made him breathes a sigh of relief. He was safe and that's all that matters. He didn't get a phone call nor anymore messages after that but that's okay, he knew Jinyoung needs time to be able to talk to him. Its just how Jinyoung is. He will sulk for a while, and Jb will coaxed him till he's softened up or took pity of his mate. Whichever comes first. That means Jaebeom will not give up. He still tried contacting his mate everyday after that and waited patiently for a reply. Everyday despite his hours on end working, he will send a text to his omega. ' Jinyoungie, how are you doing? Everything's fine? I miss you. How was China? and many other mundane things. He was always left on read, however. But if this was the omega's way to avenge him, so be it. He will endure. Jaebeom smiled to himself picturing the many possible expressions on his face. Would he smile? or would he still pout? It was his own mistake so yeah he's gonna be a responsible, matured alpha for that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jinyoung enjoyed his stay in China though the only thing he missed was his dear husband. Of course, there were some incidents but that was besides the point. It was not even worth mentioning. Now that his work is almost over, he will definitely missed it and the crew. They were super nice despite him being the only omega there. The screening process itself was fun, and seeing his own characters brought to live, he was pleased with his achievements. When he was not working though, it was all Jaebeom on his mind. He wondered how Jaebeom was doing without him by his side? Was he still busy? His husband didn't know, or maybe he knew, but Jinyoung secretly enjoyed all those little updates on Jb gave him. It was what keeps him motivated. Damn, distance really did thing to you, he thought. Though they parted on a bad terms, the distance helped him to focus on the good things they shared instead of the recent painful memories. It's not like Jinyoung didn't want to answer, he just needed some time and get things off his mind lest he will get mad again thinking about it. Last few days here, he decided to give Jaebeom the video call he so desperately asked every night. Truth to be told, he freaking miss his alpha just as much. He just hoped Jaebeom learnt his lesson and toned down his work a little bit. Several rings has passed, Jinyoung pouted as he thought Jb wouldn't answer. The omega was about to press the end button when his beloved face came into display, and god was he shocked by the visual. His mental totally wasn't prepared. Jb was definitely just finished his shower, and he looked damn excited too for a video call his eyes was brighter than ever, jet black hair still wet and bare chested, the omega can even see droplets trickled down his torso Jinyoung can feel his face heated. The perks of having a handsome mate, you just can't get used to his hotness. Well, at least in Jinyoung's case.

"Jinyoungieee! I miss you so much..how are you? I've been waiting forever. Just..don't hang up on me yet, gimme a sec." Jaebeom literally ran and toweled himself dry in a record time. Jinyoung chuckled at his husband being all adorable. He missed this.

"Missed you too. I'm fine, thank you. You doing well there? How was work?" Jaebeom smiled diminished. His face became serious again.

"I'm sorry about the other day. I lashed out at you. It really wasn't your fault. I was stressed and it was a bad time. I'm so sorry. I'll compensate. Anything you want." Jaebeom pleaded. Jinyoung was weak to his alpha wearing a puppy expression like that so how can he resist that?

"Really?!! You promise?". The omega was excited and overjoyed. He thought it over carefully before an idea came to his mind.

"Hmm, then what about a second honeymoon to Paris? Just the two of us..Its been a while, right?" There was a long pause on the other side that made Jinyoung knew the answer before he even said it.

"Ahh-that, I'm afraid I couldn't afford a long time vacation with things going on now, Jinyoung-ah.." Jinyoung deflated. Jaebeom hated seeing his previous smile gone but at the same time he also didn't want to make a promise that he can't keep.   
-But we can spend our weekend together...okay?"

" Okay.." so they chatted for a long while, updating each other on their lives. Jinyoung thought it was not really all bad, a long distance relationship, cause it seems Jb was more attentive to him than he was two weeks prior. And if anything, he thinks his heart might burst for how much he missed dear husband.

Luckily, his work finished quite early so he decided to surprise his mate. He was exceptionally happy as well because they still have time to celebrate their third anniversary together. He decided not to tell Jb cause he wanted to give him a surprise.

Upon arriving at their home, he was bewildered as there were no sign of his alpha. It was almost 1 am, he couldn't think of anywhere Jaebeom would rather spend his night with. He wanted to ask their friends, but also didn't want to disturb them at this ungodly hour. Feeling tired from his travel, he took a nap at the living room, fully clothed. 'He'll give Jaebeom a call later' was the last thing on his mind before he drifted off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaebeom groaned, his head throbbed terribly. Waking up to his surrounding, Jaebeom was lost. Everything was unfamiliar. Okay, where the fuck was he?!. The door to his current room creaked as someone pushed it open.

"Jaebeom oppa..you're okay? here's some water and aspirin for your headache. Do you remember yesterday? You were so out of it, I asked for your address but you didn't tell me. Do not fret. I just left you here and I went to sleep at my friend's." Jihyo opened the door with a tray in her hands, then offered him a small smile. Jaebeom gratefully took the medicine and swallowed it, hoping for the fast effect.

"Thank you, Jihyo. Sorry for troubling you, I'll go now." He felt uncomfortable in unfamiliar territory and an unmated omega that he rushed his way outside. He'll repay Jihyo kindness properly someday, Jaebeom noted to himself. It was a relief that he couldn't sleep well unless it was his own bed, therefore,it was still early morning when he returned home.

So, yesterday Jaebeom was scolded by his boss. It was particularly hard day for him. He can accept if it was indeed his fault, but then it was something he got no control over! The supposed customer back out at last minute which in turn lead to some losses on their company's behalf. They really tested his patience. He was on the way home, already dreaming of an warm embrace from his lover, preferably some make out sessions to make him forget this bad day, when he realized his mate was a few countries away. Deflated, the alpha took a detour and ended up in a restaurant. He saw Jihyo eating by herself as well so they decided to just share a table and having dinner together. The stress must getting to him that made him drinks because he rarely got himself drunk, as his alcohol tolerance despite his alpha status, really just on par with his Jinyoungie and that to say, was not high. 'Bad decision, Jaebeommie', he knocked his head, reprimanding himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Making his way inside his home, imagined his surprise when Jinyoung was laid there, looking beautiful as ever, successfully claimed his pounding heart. His previously headache forgotten as soon as he scented the omega. Ah, he missed Jinyoungie. The way the latter slept spoke just how exhausted he was. It was his first time having a work overseas, Jb was damn proud for his dongsaeng. 'Travelling for a long period must had taken a toll you,hmm..' he carressed the man's cheek.

He wanted to carry him to bed, but the younger already opened his eyes the moment Jaebeom put an arm around him.

"Jaebeom hyung, where you've been? I was expecting warm welcome yesterday.." The omega whined. Jaebeom was hesitant. Jinyoung will surely blew up if he find out about where he was. They just reunited and the author must be really tired he didn't want to agitate him. And it was way too early to explain himself.

"At friend's." Jinyoung whispered a tired "who" to which he responded, "I'll tell you later. Sleep first okay."

"Hmm.kay." Just like that, he was back sleeping like a baby again. Except this time, his alpha was there to cuddle him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tq for reading(^^)


	7. Chapter 7

Jaebeom took a shower to get rid of any remaining scent so when Jinyoung woke up the next day, he really couldn’t smell anything different. The alpha didn't think there was any need in explaining himself because nothing really happened. So, they continued their routine just like before. He loved, he really loved the fact that Jinyoung came back earlier than scheduled, but there was one thing he regretted. Remember that day Jinyoung called when he was in China and asked for a holiday? Its true, he cannot afford a vacation at that time, unless.. he applied for overtime. And he did just that. If things were according to his plan, he should ended the overtime shifts by the time his mate came back, but now things were different. Unfortunately, this means that he couldn’t spend as much time with the omega as he wanted for the time being. Usually, by the time he came back, Jinyoung has already fallen asleep. The alpha almost back out and tell him the truth, but he endured. It was supposed to be a surprise. To make it up, he made phone calls and checked on him regularly, but he knew it was not enough. Granted, there will be only a week of this overtime and then he could truly gifted him a vacation!

Jinyoung expected a full cuddly day instead Jb was back being busy again. Jinyoung didn't want the previous bickering to happen ever again so he didn't comment on it. Instead he busied himself with other things and sometimes hung out with Mark and Youngjae.

"Jinyoung hyung, why you look so gloomy these days? Is everything okay?". Youngjae voiced his concern. Mark nodded in agreement. The omega brushed off their concerns, keeping everything to himself. He knew it was not healthy bottled up his emotions like that, but its just one bad habit he can't seem to get rid of. And the fact that Jaebeom always knew what was going on his mind, didn't really help his case. Though lately, he started to question that because the alpha just looked uncaring. Sure, he called and all, but didn't he learnt his lesson last time?

~~~~~~~~~~~~

He felt sad and can feel the distance growing. Tonight is their anniversary. The one day he looked forward the most. Added with their predicament, Jinyoung really hoped that no matter how much work he had, he'll come back early tonight. The omega didn’t want to fight or sulk anymore, he was tired and he missed their cuddles session. He wanted to let go any negative feelings, at least just for tonight.

He got many times to spare last week because Jaebeom wasn't with him. So, he even took a cooking class so that he can prepare their very own candle light dinner. He knew Jaebeom would still appreciate and love his cooking even when it doesn't taste good. But this is their special day. He wanted Jaebeom to truly enjoyed it and be proud of him. It was 6pm when he started preparing the ingredients. He decided to cook kimchi and sundubu jjigae. His husband really loves traditional food, 'a Korean to the core, that one', he shook his head fondly.

Mark also came to help him prepare pizza because that's too much to cook by himself. Mark had started showing his little bump and Jinyoung found it truly adorable. Though he sometimes caught Jinyoung with lingering gazes to his stomach, he never say anything. He just smiled to Jinyoung and assured him that he will experience it one day soon. "Call it a pregnant hunch," he had said. Jinyoung laughed it off but deep inside, he hoped so too. If only to get his husband attention a little bit more. When Mark took his leave, Jinyoung felt lonely. He missed his husband. He missed the way Jaebeom always teased him. His loving gaze. His dorkiness. He just missed him, period. Having nothing else to do anymore, he sat in front of TV, but instead of watching the soap opera that currently airing, he counted the ticking clock. As the time goes by, the omega’s eyes slowly drooping close.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaebeom fell asleep at his work. When he woke up, it was already 11 pm. Fuck! And just as he take a look at his phone, a notification ding! 'JaebeomxJinyoung anniversary.' Triple fuck! Out of all times, why did he chose this day to fall asleep? Never mind it was unintentional. He felt like punching himself. Quickly organized things over his office, Jaebeom rushed outside to get to Jinyoung. Hopefully before 12 am struck and he missed their fucking anniversary. He tried looking for a cake shop because it was their tradition and Jinyoung has sweet tooth, but as it was really late, every single bakeries was closed. Jaebeom wanted to slap himself for the hundredth time that day. At least he got a necklace for Jinyoung as well as the holiday vouchers. He never felt more grateful than now for accompanying Jackson looking for his wedding ring.

When he reached home, he saw Jinyoung was already asleep on the couch, phone in hand. Probably waiting for his call. "A-alpha? Come here. I made you your favourite meal. I'm good at it. You should try." Jinyoung sat up blearily, heels digging into his palm to wipe out the trace of sleep from his eyes. Jaebum couldn't hold back his tears. Omegas only called his mate that when either in heat or they were about to drop. He only just witnessed Jinyoung's drop when it was in high school. And that was before they were a thing.

He quickly hugged his mate, peppering kisses all over him. "Jinyoungie, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You must feel really lonely. Come to your sense, baby. Its Jaebeom, not alpha." He tried shaking Jinyoung and lightly slapped his cheeks. Jinyoung blinked several times before coming to his sense. "Hyung? you're back? I missed you so much but why you're crying?" Omegas didn't usually remember anything when they were in that state. Jaebeom just shook his head. "Happy anniversary, my love." He whispered instead. "Happy anniversary too, husband." Jinyoung giggled. Then, he remembered his probably long since cold food. He pulled Jaebum's hand and presented his hardwork. When Jaebeom was greeted with especially lovely meals, the alpha was stunned that he was left speechless for a moment. Jinyoung waited for his reaction but when nothing came out, he frowned. “You don't like it? But its your favourite food. Or do you already changed it? I remember this is your latest favourite food though.” His hand was on his temple, mirroring a gesture of thinking hard. Jb really needed to get a grip of himself. Here jinyoung was, being the sweetest, wonderful husband that ever exist, he couldn't believe he left him alone for how many long. Now he really wondered if getting the extra shifts really worth it. But what's done already done. He just gotta make the best out of it from now on.

"Jinyoung-ah, I love it. Fuck, I love you. I'm sorry I didn't-" Jinyoung put a finger on the alpha’s lips, halting any more words from being uttered. “Shhh. I'm just glad my mate's back. I missed him too. No more arguments or excessive works, hmm?” The omega gave him a soft smile. Jaebeom nodded, his lips kissed every fingers that rested on his lips, smiling when his eyes caught Jinyoung's. He was about to devour the meal in front of him, but the omega shook his head. "Try the real meal first, I worked hard for it, yaknow?."

"Woah, this is really good. Are you sure you did all by yourself?" Jaebeom teased.

"Of course! I went to cooking class, okay?" Jinyoung harrumphed. The alpha laughed seeing the expression on his husband's pouty face. He missed this.

"I know. You did well, baby." The omega's face turned red at the compliment, it has been a while since he heard the endearment.

"Shut up."

Finishing his meal, Jinyoung presented the camera he bought a while ago, Jaebeom flashed him a huge grin and planted a kiss to his forehead. "Thank you, love. I have been looking for this specific camera for some time already." Refused to be defeated, he quickly fished for the nicely wrapped necklace. "I know you're not familiar with jewellery, but I think this really suits you. I hope whenever you see this, it'll remind you of us, forever." Jinyoung opened the gift, it was a beautiful silver necklace with an even more stunning pendant, an intricate yin and yang, with an infinity symbol in it. It was so beautiful it took his breath away, and the omega thought it represented their relationship well, just like Jackson said years ago.. 'real man style:jaebeom hyung and gentle man style: jinyoungie. they matched perfectly, like yin and yang.'

"Also, I’m sorry for leaving you by yourself, but it was all for this two tickets. You weren’t supposed to come back until I finished this, but you knew what happened.." Jaebeom handed him the voucher for two to Paris. Jinyoung blinked several times. He even pinched his cheeks just to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Did he heard that right? "You kidding?! Then, you could’ve just talk to me than making me worry by myself, you idiot!" The author spoke through his tears.

"Well, if that’s the case, then where’s the surprise though?" Jaebeom questioned, eyes almost nonexistence as he gave his omega a wide grin. "Y-You..!" Jinyoung wanted to scold him, but he knew there were no use. And the fact that Jb goes such a length warmed his heart too. So, couldn’t contain his excitement, he threw himself over Jaebeom. “Thank you, hyung. But don’t pull this shit up again, okay? I thought you just really didn’t want to see me that’s why you’d rather spend your time in office rather than with me.”

"Nah, how could I resist you? I couldn't even hold myself back right now. Bed, now." The alpha almost growled. Jinyoung didn't even got the opportunity to defend himself as he was carried recklessly towards their bedroom, but he just laughed all the way. "Oh, I forgot. But the holiday's gonna be at the end of the year, let's wait a little, you okay, sweetheart?". Jaebeom asked after he deposited the younger on their bed. Jinyoung nodded. He couldn’t wait to spend a holiday together after a long time. But they said patience is a virtue, right?

That night, Jaebum made the sweetest love to Jinyoung, making up for all their time apart.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, they were incessant knocking on their door. The lovebirds was both startled from their deep sleep, reluctant to go open the door. Jinyoung was obviously too sore from last night activities, so he left the responsibility of being a good host to his husband. Jinyoung nudged Jaebeom, eyes barely open, "Make it shut up!" Jaebeom tried blocked the sound, but when there were no sign of stopping, he reluctantly open the door only to find a blur of figure dived in his arms while sobbing uncontrollably. His sleepiness instantly goes away when he realized it was Jackson in his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?". The alpha asked his obviously distraught friend. Unfortunately, there were no coherent sentence coming from him, the only thing he was able to catch was 'Mark'. Something to do with Mark then, the alpha hoped it wasn't anything serious for the sake of his friend. So, Jb decided they both needed some coffee in their system in order to calm him down. While brewing the coffee, he instructed Jackson to make himself at home and calm down so he can lend his ear. It must really be some serious things for him to barge in to their home like this. Not that he minded. He was worried for his dear friend.

"Sseun ah, whats wrong?" Jaebeom tried once more. Jackson whom had calmed down a little, started reiterated their story from last night.

"What?! He rejected your marriage proposal?! That's not possible, though. Anyone can see how much you both love each other." Jackson just shook his head, looking downright fallen. Jaebeom tried comforting him and giving him tender words. But, he seemed he was lacking. This kinda thing more like Jinyoung's forté.

As if summoned, the omega came out to see what was the drama going on his household. Jaebeom looked up in concern. "You okay..? you can just rest I'll fill you up later..I mean. I'll fill you in later..you must be tired.."

"Its okay.. I can take it." the younger answered confidently. Jackson groaned out loud and put his hand on his ears, trying to block the disgusting convo between his best friend and practically baby brother." My virgin ears.." The pair chuckled, amused at the beta's antics.

"Sorry, lets get serious. Tell me again the whole thing." So, Jackson did. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

_Jackson came back from work, heart determined to confessed and propose tonight. Jackson has been looking the best way for propose for days already. He imagined through all possible scenario, one more ridiculous than the other. He couldn't help himself, it should be a special wedding proposal. Mark deserved the best._

_When he went back home, he saw Mark was so intently focused on his video games. he didn't even realized Jackson was home. Apparently,their ex boss was a game mania._

_"Mark, what are you doing stay up too late ? Its not healthy. Have you eaten? I brought back some Chinese for you.." Like a dedicated boyfriend, Jackson prepared the food on the table._

_"Woah, gege. Thanks!" I'm starving! Mark was so cheery that night so Jackson thought its really a good time. He was practicing the lines in his head but somehow he did not realized he had said it out loud. " Will you be my life partner."_

_Mark looked at him as if he has grown second head. "Okay, that was unexpected. but I thought I'm already your life partner?." Jackson panicked so he just voiced out whatever came to his mind._

_"No, lets make it official. I wanted to be with you. Let our children have a proper care. Proper parents."_

_"Ahh, because I'm pregnant?"_

_"_ _Yes." That moment the word flew out his mouth Jackson knew he has fucked up._

_"Noooo, i mean yes. But that's not the reason-" the younger tried to explain but Mark cut him off. "Its okay. We don't have to marry just so you can have this child. You were already his father. I wouldn't separate you both. We didn't need to get married just for this, you know?" Mark looked so brokenhearted Jackson felt like crying. The beta chased after his lover who was going to the direction of their room._

_"No, babe. You misunderstood." Jackson was about to say more but the door has bee_ _n slammed to his face. Jackson has been mulling over his words all night for how did it turned out like this, plus Mark wasn't going to open the door no matter how hard he beg, and seeing no other solution, the beta concluded that he needed others opinion which was why he left for jjp's home came the morning._

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Oh,Jackson. You sounded like you want to marry him just because of the pregnancy. Not because you love him." Jaebeom pointed the obvious.

"B-but, that's not true! You were there when i told him of my intention that day, right? And it was definitely before I even knew he was with child."

"Okay. Listen. We'll make it work by the end of this day. Hyung, you'll be his witness." The omega jabbed his mate to which Jb nodded. "I don't want seeing my friend hurting for nothing. I'll comfort Mark hyung first and gauge his mood. Remember, don't fuck it up again. Oh, before that, make yourself presentable first. You look like a cat who had lost their kitten." Jinyoung ordered.

"Thank you, guys." And Jackson really were thankful.

"No need to thank us, its what friends are for, right? Besides, weren't you the one who got us together at one point in our relationship? We just return the favor."

So, there goes the mission to propose Mark hyung for the second time. This time, there'll be no room for failure anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, omega drop was really something I didn't planned for initially, but it sorta happens? XD. For those who didn't know, omega drop was something like going in a delirious state, or from what I searched, 'An Omega drop is something that happens to Omegas when they are stressed or extremely upset, their minds become clouded and they can't think for themselves. If left alone while in a 'drop', it could be deadly. They need the help from their Mates OR people they care about and trust to 'bring them back' or 'wake them up'. And no, Jinyoung didn't really goes into the drop, but he was close to. Btw, Feedbacks are really appreciated.:)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning!: second part of this chap is basically smut XD  
> also, this is a fluffy chapter^^

The group of friends planned another surprise party, booked and reserved a lavish restaurant just so Jackson could properly propose to the love of his life. Jackson was on his knees, sweating profusely as Mark stared at him for the longest time. The poor guy almost took back the simple but aesthetic diamond ring, tears were gathering at the back of his eyes, but he held back with for the sake his masculinity. He did not expect the sudden weight of a familiar embrace and was unintentionally pushed back, ass on the floor, with a certain sobbing omega in his arms.  
"Of course,you idiot!". He was crying, but it was tears of happiness and the beta could practically hear the smile in his words. They held each other for a while, reliving the fact that they would be married. It was all too surreal. It was a moment worth ingrained in their memories. 

Their friends dispersed when the moment became a bit too sweet and intimate for them. Jinyoung pulled Jaebeom's hand and leave the lovebirds by themselves. A soft smile on their lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I'm glad they worked it out. Its all thanks to you". Jaebeom squeezed his hand.

"Nah, we all work for it. I saw how determined Jackson was, Mark probably saw that too. I'm just happy for them, you know?" The younger looked up and offered his mate a genuine smile. Jaebeom would be lying if he said his heart didn't skip a beat. He could not help but returned the smile with his own.

Making their way out of the restaurant, a kid barreled his way to Jinyoung, making he staggered backwards but luckily Jaebeom was there to catch him from falling over. 

The kid's mom apologized profusely, and made their kid apologize too.

"I'm sorry for running into you, Mr." The boy said obediently, chubby face down with a frown, probably because just got scolded by the mother. Jinyoung knelt down to the boy's height, and give a careful pat to his head.

"Its okay, what's your name?"

"Jay." It was uttered in a small voice, despite the proud lilt in his tone. The omega had to strain himself in order to hear him.

"Okay, Jay. I accept your apology but you should be careful next time, you could hurt yourself as well as other people and you're making your mom worry." The little boy chanced a glance to his mother and instantly feel guilty when he saw concern written all over her face. 

The little boy nodded and gave Jinyoung a shy smile. Taking his mom's extended hand, he tugged them toward the restaurant's entrance.

A step forward, Jay turned around and stuttered a "Th-Thank you, Mr pwetty." and hurriedly running, hands forgotten. The mom bowed once more, calling after her son again.

The alpha stared at his mate. Jinyoung was smiling his sugary smile though it turned to a wishful smile for a moment, eyes still following the general direction the kid disappeared to. A hand imperceptibly found his stomach. "He was so cute, wasn't he?". It was a rhetorical question.

Jaebeom knew how much the omega wanted a child. He loves children so much. Hell, his ambition was to be a kindergarten teacher. It made Jaebeom felt helpless even more. They would make a beautiful family, the alpha is convinced, and Jinyoung will make the most wonderful parent, with probably a bit of sadistic streak, knowing him. But that's okay. He still loves him. And that was one thing that made him helpless as hell. Knowing he couldn't do anything about it. 

But Jaebeom wouldn't give up. Its still too early for that.  
He took the palm that laid across Jinyoung stomach, and intertwined their fingers.

"what's with the face? Come, lets celebrate." Jinyoung didn't take his hand, so Jaebeom looked at him expectantly. The younger seemed deep in thoughts, but before he got the chance to ask, the omega opened his mouth.

"Hyung, don't you ever regret marrying me?". It made him pause, the question had him taken aback, cause of all things he did not expect that one. He mulled over the question, and realized the little incident probably triggered the insecurities in his mate. Taking a deep breath, he held his love's gaze, hoping that it reflect the sincerity in his words.

"Jinyoungie, what nonsense are you speaking now? If that's about that child, listen carefully. I want children. And I only ever want one with you. If you weren't the one who carried them, then I would be better without them,okay? And why would I regret marrying you? It was the wisest decision i ever made in my whole life, don't ever doubt that,okay?". Jinyoung nodded a bit, and he can see his eyes glistening over. Jaebeom wiped the tears before it could fall, and hang his arms around his husband's shoulder, successfully dragging him away.

"Now, come! We should start looking for some best man suits. We should get a grander suit than them and shined on their wedding day." He let out a boisterous laugh, though it was all so he could divert his mate's attention. He knew it was a success the moment Jinyoung's face changed to disapproving-mom look. "Don't be ridiculous!" The omega reprimanded. It only lasts for a second before a beatific smile bloomed on his face. "Aren't we too excited though, Bbeom-ah?"  
"As we should!" His husband responded. Relieved that earlier topic passed. 

After a long way shopping, Jaebeom was so exhausted he was ready to rest. But they suddenly came across a baby store. And Jinyoung begged him to look around the shop as he wanted to find gifts for his future godchild.

And how the fuck can Jaebeom resist him when he pulled a puppy face? So enter the store they did.

Jinyoung's whole demenour lit up when he saw a great deal of adorable outfits for newborns. Jaebeom was left with a cent after all the shopping the omega did. And it was not even for their baby yet! He wondered if his omega would probably buy a whole baby store if he was preggy.

Jaebeom heart ached for him. "Sweetheart, lets try again for babies tonight?"

"Huh?". Jinyoung was puzzled for a second before the real meaning sank in. His face flushed in embarrassment. Damn Jaebeom and his forwardness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Time Skip-

"Jinyoung-ah.." Jaebeom encircled his arms around the younger's neck and put his chin on top of his shoulder. Sensing his husband in close proximity gave him a sense of calmness.  
Jinyoung hummed a "yes?" with his fingers still continued their work on his laptop. He was planning on starting a new series for his novel. He enjoyed feeling a sense of comforting and protection from his mate's scent.

Instead of giving him the answer, Jb started peppering kisses all over his face to which Jinyoung shivered.

"Jaebeommie, I'm trying to do my work here.." Jinyoung tried to turn around but he was held in place.

"You smell so good, baby.." His husband proceeded to scent him and nipped over his scent glands.

Jinyoung didn't noticed at first, but as Jb nibble on his necks, he recognized the scent of alpha was stronger than usual and he forced himself to turn around, to check if his suspision was correct.

Jb's pupils has glazed over, and his gaze was unfocused. It was almost he was drunk on Jinyoung's scent.

'Ohh, he's in rut.' 

"Jaebeom hyung.." Jinyoung put his laptop on sleep though he knew he won't be coming back to his works anytime soon. 

"Jinyoungie,I need you.."

It has been a long time as an alpha rut was only once a year..and Jinyoung remembered how horny his mate was when he was in rut.

"I know, hyung..But lets move to the bed first?"

Jinyoung was in the mood to tease his alpha,so when Jaebeom caught his waist to rut against him, he just let him. Once he reached for his pants though, Jinyoung put a hand on his pants to halt him.

He tutted. "Not so fast, alpha"

Jaebeom almost whined. He fucking whined and jinyoung felt like winning. 'Hmm, its certainly a good feeling.' Maybe this was the reason Jaebeom usually loved to tease him when he was in heat.

"I want to reward you for being such a good husband,but wasn't it too boring if you claimed your prize without a little bit of struggle?" Jinyoung whispered seductively.

"Jinyoungie..you can't do this to me..i've always treates you well". Jaebeom was already panting from all the heat and pheromones leaked from him.

"Do you trust me?"

Jaebeom nodded within a beat. Though you can see beads of sweat decorating his forehead. Jinyoung wiped the sweat away and give him a kiss to the forehead. He pulled up a rope in their bed, conveniently kept for whenever they were in for a kinky night and tied his husband up at the bedposts. The alpha squirmed in impatient. 

Slowly, he moved to his left eye and kissed the twinmoles he loves so much, then the perfect straight nose and placed a kiss there. Lastly,he kissed jb on the mouth. Jabeom really couldn't hold it anymore he devoured Jinyoung lips like he was a starved man. Jinyoung went pliant and gave him a minute tp satiate his hunger before he pulled back.

Jinyoung tsked. "Do you really trust me or not, hyung? Just..hold yourself back a for a moment I'll make sure you're gonna feel so good." Jaebeom reluctantly agreed. Not that he had a choice. So Jinyoung pushed him back flat on the bed,and straddled his husband. He can practically feel the alpha's dick poking his ass through the trousers. Jinyoung licked his lips before slowly and agonizingly undress the alpha. He took his time trailing kisses from the alpha perfect abs up to the scent gland.

Jaebeom practically shivered and thrust on nothing. Taking pity on his mate, Jinyoung offered him a blowjob and it was one department he excelled in. It was only several licks before Jaebeom relieved himself. The omega hungrily swallowed all. He looked up and saw the alpha gulped. 

"Jinyoungie,please.. I need you. Need to breed you, make you full with pups.."

The omega stands still for a while,but he knew it was not something Jb deliberately said, it was just his prime instinct talking. So the omega brushed it off and started taking off his own undergarments. His slick already soaked the poor boxer. 

"Will you be a good boy, babe?" Jaebeom nodded. The omega began fingering himself, ass towards his mate, completely immersed. He whimpered as he clenched on his fingers. It was not enough. Red-faced, he turned around when the alpha growled. 'Oops.'

Jinyoung can see the veins tightening around his arms, a balled fist gripped the sheets that proved just how much the alpha was holding himself back. He swiped his hand over his sweaty forehead once again and gave him a sweet, seductive smile. Untying the ropes from the bed, he whispered, "take over,alpha."

Fuck, his whole body shuddered when he was flipped over and Jb completely lose control. Not that he was complaining. It has been quite some time since jb last rut he quite missed it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys. I'm sorry it has been quite some time since I updated. Just step in new sem and it has been busy weeks. But don't worry I plan to finish this story;)Thank you for still sticking around and support this little fanfic. Comments and kudos are appreciated as always^^ I'll try updating soon for new chap (-.<)*wink
> 
> p/s: smut are so hard to write...


	9. Chapter 9

The d-day is fast approaching. Markson’s wedding decidedly will be held at a grand hall, courtesy of Tuan's and Wang's wealth. Apparently, Jackson and Marks parents were their long-lost best friend, and the fact that their love united them made their parents so elated they fully sponsored their wedding. It’s not hurt that both of them are rich nobles. 

-flashback few weeks before present time-

Jackson couldn’t be more happier, and he felt that the tonne of bricks has been lift off his shoulders the moment he got Mark’s parents approval.  
The beta was nervous about the acceptation on behalf of Mark's family despite his fiancée’s insistence that they would love whomever love their son unconditionally. But Jackson is not convinced. One day, Mark's parents demanded to meet their omega son's lover. So, Jackson flew to America to meet them. To say he wasn’t nervous would be the understatement of the whole century. He almost took the next flight to home as soon as he landed just because he got a cold feet. Nevertheless, Mark was there to drag his ass back. Fortunately, the omega’s driver was already at the airport pick-up, so Mark quickly ask the driver to start moving the moment they sat down before his idiot of fiancée ran off. 

"Whoa, I know you are rich as fuck, but a mansion, really? Now I feel inadequate." Jackson gaped seeing the castle of building that belongs to Tuan's family. His own family is quite wealthy, but Mark's really on a whole different level. “Come on, don’t exaggerate.”  
They were already at the entrance when Jackson's his nervousness replaced his amazement, again. "Do I look handsome enough? Wait, will they like these gifts? I know I brought this specially from Hong Kong but Mark, I'm sure they'll be disappointed after they saw me. I'm sorry, I-" 

"Sseun ah, shut up for once, please." Mark live this man unconditionally, hell they would be married soon, but he really testing his patience. He found the endearing alright, but where is his confidence went off to when he was wooing Mark? Can't he see he's the most handsome person here? He grabbed the beta's hand, hoping that he can calm his nerves down and didn’t wait for the butler to open it for him as he punched in the security numbers expertly.

A line of maids bowed their head upon their entrance. " Welcome home, young master." Mark gave them a polite smile, and Jackson did too, though his smile is half sweet. Probably still thinking the best way to greet the omega’s rich parents. Mark didn’t miss the way the maids stared at his somewhat bigger stomach, but he paid them no mind. They went straight to the family room, where his parents were seated comfortably. 

His mother practically ran to him, smothering him with kisses and scenting him. It reminds him of his childhood. "Mum, I'm big already." He muttered. His mother smiled knowingly at his stomach and suddenly he was embarrassed. "You're forever my baby even when you have a baby of your own." His mother teased. His father was also there to welcome him, despite his eyes was eyeing Jackson critically.  
He hugged his father tightly, because he missed him, and also to shield the poor Jackson who was sweating buckets being seized up by his future father-in-law. "Papa, I miss you. This is Wang Jackson, my lover." He introduced. Papa Tuan is a very big man, and he can be intimidating when he wants to. His alpha dominace is showing and that clearly did not help the beta a bit. He almost shrunk but he squared up.

Jackson is determined. He will win their hearts. Politely, Jackson held out his hand. Mark can see he was nervous by the way his hand twitched a bit, but the omega was so damn proud at how he held himself confidently. "Nice to meet you, sir." His hand was not accepted, and the beta can feel his cheeks getting redder in embarrassment with each passing moment, but when he was sure the man wouldn’t take his hand and he lowered them, he was pulled in a bone crushing hug.

Mark and his mother chuckled excitedly at the sides, clearly enjoying Jackson's startled expression.

"Oh, darling. I'm sorry my husband was always like that to whoever was brought home. He just wanted to see your sincerity, and it seemed he approved of you. What a handsome fella you got here, Mark. Hmm his face seemed familiar, though. Don’t you think so, papa?" His mother commented and cupped his cheeks to look closely. Papa Tuan hummed, agreeing with his wife. "Mum, I told you he's from Hong Kong, did I? There's no way you know each other." Mark tried to give Jackson a way out. To no avail.  
"Wait, you're a Wang. Say, do you by any chance are related to Ruiji? Wait, that's impossible, right?" Both parents looked at him expectantly that Jackson felt sweat started to trickle down his forehead.

"Uhmm, how do you know my father?", the beta asked curiously. Well, the rest is history.

~~~~~~~~~~  
-present-

Jinyoung has started on his new novel again, so he was a bit busy lately. He also helped a lot with the wedding preparations, which make them rarely got a chance to spend time together. So, the alpha planned for a date with his lover.  
Jaebeom was up early come Saturday. He prepared all the necessities to be brought along to their picnic date by the famous Han River. When everything’s ready, he peeked a look to see Jinyoung still sleeping his morning away. Shaking his head, the alpha made his way to their bed, and shook the younger awake.

“Hyung~ it’s too early in the morning, let me sleep in..” Jinyoung grumbled unhappily, eyes barely open. He even pulled the cover over his head, hoping that it will shield him from his husband's evil eyes just like invisible cloak that was featured in Harry Potter movie. Alas, they did not live in a magical world. And so his blanket was brutally removed.

“Jinyoungie-yah, come on, I've a surprise for you. Get up, we're going on a date.” Jaebeom thought to keep it a surprise until they reach the destination, but it seemed he needed to use the ultimate card as other ways failed to raise his interest.

At the mention of date, the omega blink open one eye, " hyung. 정말? No kidding?" and give his mate a skeptical look. It’s been a while since they went on a date. Never will Jinyoung pass this rare chance. So, the moment Jaebeom blinded his morning with an enthusiast nod and cheery smile, he was up and on his way to the bathroom. Blankets trailed along his journey as he kept it around himself. Jaebeom smiled in satisfaction, his Jinyoungie is damn adorable.

Jinyoung looked so excited it warmed Jb's heart. It feels like he finally did a right thing by going to this date. They took their breakfast on a plush picnic blanket. All the food was exclusively made by the alpha himself. Jaebeom was up early as he prepared gimbap, sandwiches, fruits and drinks. He took proud in his cooking skills, so everything was done carefully and beautifully. Jinyoung took a bite of kimbap, and it was so good he abandoned his manners and spoke with a mouthful of food still in his mouth. " hyung~ this is so goood!"

"Of course it is! I’m the one who made it." Jaebeom can’t help laughing at his mate's chubby cheeks as he shoved another piece into his mouth. 

After a while, the alpha laid down on Jinyoung's lap with a book in his hand. It was calming and healing, lying down like this and just relaxing. Even more so when Jinyoung played with his hair idly, where the omega has his back to a particularly large tree bark and looked at peace as he is.  
"Nyoung-ah," Jaebeom put down his book, and peek a look at his mate's beautiful face. Jinyoung hummed softly, indicating he heard him.  
" I love you. Don't ever forget that." The omega stopped playing with his hair, and looked at Jaebeom with the softest smile the alpha would be lying if he said his heart didnt break a little.

" I know. Me too, hyung."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jaebeom thought it will be a perfect day to the end, but sadly, life is no bed of roses.

"Sorry it was my fault. I was enjoying our date too much I forgot I need to submit the first draft before midnight." Jaebeom faux pouted, and Jinyoung pinched his cheeks before shooed him away.  
"Don’t have too much fun. Wait till I get there." So, Jackson threw his bachelor party as his wedding is nearing. But apparently, Jaebeom would be going alone as the omega will only come after he finished his work.  
The party was on full swing, soft music played in the background, and he can see some people dancing along at the dance floor. Jaebeom was having a good time, letting himself loose after several weeks working on his new project. His relationship is also getting better, and he never again want to go back to being a workaholic. He made his way to Jackson, want to congratulate him once again, but he saw some of their mutual friends and some Jacks friends was crowding him, probably to offer some advice regarding marriage and congratulate him too. Seeing that his best friend was already occupied, he made a detour to the drink section, cocktails seemed good for him today. 

As he was pouring his drink, a familiar whiff of omega came up to him. 

"Oppa! I haven’t seen you lately. Where did you go?" Jihyo greeted him cheerfully. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling ashamed of himself. Jihyo was kind enough to get him a room when he was a drunkass but he just ignored her after that particular day. Jaebeom felt a bit guilty that day where he didn’t even reply to Jihyo's' messages asking about his well-being. He was too shocked that the fact Jinyoung was already home at that time.

"Oh, Jihyo annyeong! I'm sorry I didn’t get to reply to your text the other day." He finished lamely. 

"It’s okay, I'm just glad to know that you're okay and that I could help. Remember it was always you who help me out when we were child? You know you can talk to me if something is bothering you, right?". Jihyo put her hands on his arm and looked at him like hung the stars for her. 

“It’s has been better. Thank you for your concern.” Jb tried to untangle himself from Jihyo slowly, putting his own hand on top of hers to let it drop.

"It has been a while since I saw you slept peacefully in my bed. Don’t you remember our sleepovers? I miss that sometimes." Jihyo pouted like the little girl she used to be. Jaebeom’s eyes softened when he was brought back to their childhood. 

“Jihyo-ah, I’m thankful for that day, but can we please don’t bring that up again? Jinyoung might misunderstand.”

The female gasped. "But nothing happened?!, Why don’t you tell him the truth?"

Jaebeom let out a heavy sigh. “That’s about it. I'm a coward. We have many disagreements before. And I have always let him down. I'm afraid this will just worsen our relationship. I planned to tell him. Just..not now. When I feel we were finally on a right track.” The older explained.

“Oh, oppa..you don’t deserve this. Where is he anyways?” Jihyo careening his neck searching for Jinyoung.

“Jinyoung said he'll come a little bit later, cause he need to submit his storyline, and the deadline is before midnight.” They chatted a bit, before Jihyo excused herself.

Later, Jaebeom waited and waited for Jinyoung,but he didn’t come. Worry started to gnaw at his insides, its indeed a bit late, maybe he should have fetched him up or something. But Jinyoung is no stranger to night drive, so Jaebeom trusts him. But now it’s already midnight, guests have taken their leave, the only remaining are their closest friend. 

“Jackson ah, has Jinyoung contacted you? He said he'll be here before midnight but I can’t see him anywhere? He didn’t even answer my phone call.” Jaebeom explained hastily, almost tripping over his words.  
“Hey, calm down, okay. I’ve been meaning to ask you about him as well. Sorry I was a bit occupied just now.” Jackson sent him an apologetic look. Jaebeom knew he can’t help it, so he replied with “Its okay. I understand.” He excused himself to check on Jinyoung. The beta offered to go with him, but Jaebeom didn’t like being a burden to others, so he asked Jackson to stay and try reaching for Jinyoung again. It could be he just fell asleep on his work again, but his gut didn’t think that was the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter make up for the late update (T.T)  
> Please leave your wonderful thoughts below as I always enjoyed reading your comments:)


	10. Chapter 10

'Sent'. He's never been so happy to see that little mail button notifications in his email than he did now. His first draft is finished! Stretching his muscle with a satisfied smile, Jinyoung then proceeded to change his clothes appropriate for a bachelor party.

Grinning to himself, Jinyoung planned to tease his husband a little bit. Make it look like he didn't get to make it to the party. That man must be waiting for him. Besides, he was feeling rather hungry himself. Eventhough he was going for a bachelor party, the Jackson's bachelor party, which he's sure will be full of delicious delicacies, he just feels like eating junk foods instead. 

So, Jinyoung went through a Mcdonald's drive-thru, on his way to his mate's bestfriend's house. It was already late into the night that he berated himself. 'Midnight snack Jinyoung ,really? You're so gonna put up some weight in the nearest future', he thought, not that it hindered him from buying what he wants. 

"Mc Chicken combo with Coke, please" he ordered. Luckily, there isn't any cars in line so he didn't need to wait long.

He stopped in front of the cashier to collect his order. 

"Drive safely, young man" The cashier gave him a sweet smile which he returned with saccharine smile of his own. Jinyoung giggled softly to himself, delighted to be called young. He must have made a right choice to pick this deep green suit over a white shirt. After all, Jaebeom did say once that green is his colour. This is surely a great start to a more wonderful and joyous night.

The road is deserted, as it was a little bit after midnight already. Luckily, Jackson the bar where the party was held was not far from them. He tuned on the cd, and when the soft melody of his favourite song, Coming Home came through, his mood is lifted even higher.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He parked away from the ground compound as it seemed the party was still packed with people.

Checking himself over once again through the car's mirror, he smoothed out his hair before he deemed presentable enough to sneak his way inside. Looking around carefully, Jinyoung was amazed at the lavishness of the bar itself. He wasn't by any means a party people, but even he knew a great party when it is one. Jackson really prided himself as the best host even since their university time. As he made himself over, he bumped into many unfamiliar faces that he can't recognize, though he's not surprise. Another fun fact about the beta, Jackson is the most outgoing person he ever encountered. Not that he minded the people. This way, Jaebeom wouldn't be able to spot him directly. He even masked his scent with scent blockers for added measure.

After about fifteen minutes looking around, Jinyoung spotted the older by the cocktails section, he grinned mischievously, trying to find the best way to startled him. Cautiously, the younger ducked behind throngs of people in order to get closer to his target.

When he was getting nearer, a familiar voice greeted his ears. Ah, he has forget about Jihyo for a while now. That's okay, he can sneaked up on both of them.

"Its been a while since I saw you slept peacefully on my bed. Don't you remember our childhood?"

Jinyoung paused mid-step when he heard what they talk about. He can't believe the words that just came out from Jihyo's. He was shaking his head slowly, the words honestly didn't make sense. Horrified, he approached the pair to demand answers but when he saw how Jaebeom's eyes softened at Jihyo, he backtracked. Suddenly Jinyoung felt cold all over. Oh, he thought it has been a while since he saw that look directed at him. All his earlier playful demeanor has long since gone. 

Jinyoung tried to flashback if there were any chances Jaebeom might cheat on him, but he found none. Until he caught a whiff of Jihyo, the woman apparently doused herself in a perfume that he was brought back to the night when he was just came back from China. All at once, it all clicked to place. God, it hurts. It fucking hurts so much that Jinyoung was having trouble breathing. 

He honestly forgot about that day, when Jaebeom hyung didnt come home. Ever since they live together, never did Jaebeom stay at another's. At least not before informing him anything. Did he found someone else's to warm his bed when Jinyoung was not around? And then he remembered their fight before, was he bored because Jinyoung didn't bother to pick up his calls? Tears pricked at his eyes. It didnt make any sense, all of it. But he just isnt capable of thinking straight anymore. At least not now. His mood for party was long since gone. He pitied Jackson, but he really can't think straight now.

Ugly, hideous feelings of insecurities is coming up his throat, and he was too weak to fight it at the moment. It didn't help when he saw how comfortable they were with each other. Jihyo even had her arms around his alpha's biceps. Is it still his? He's not even sure anymore. His traitorous mind supplied he way Jaebeom was so busy at work the moment Jihyo came in picture, and how suddenly he was so agreeable to spend time with Jinyoung. He must doing all that out of pity or was it guilty? 

So, that was why Jaebeom hasn't even contacted him once since the party started whereas if it were before, he couldn't even go more than 5 minutes without Jinyoung by his side.

He still doubted Jaebeom cheated behind him, but it was also hard to deny when it was something that happened in front of your eyes.

Jinyoung suddenly found himself suffocating. He dashed his way outside before any of their mutuals can see him. Once he was out and alone from prying eyes, did the tears came out that leave him sobbing. Fuck, he can't drive himself home at this state.

He didn't want to be here but he also knew driving while he was in a panicked state isn't gonna brong him any good. But he couldn't possibly leave his car out there in fear that Jaebeom will find him. He needs someone. Anyone. Please. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself down. A bout of nausea suddenly hit him that forced the omega to throw out his earlier supper. He was still dry-heaving when someone offered him a bottle of mineral. He gratefully took it and wash out the unpleasant aftertaste.

" Feel better?", the stranger asked. He was about to reply but he was too shocked to find his helper was the actor who acted in his novel.

"Jinyoungie? Is that you? Are you okay?". The alpha asked, concern clearly etched on his face. The omega nodded wordlessly. They were somewhat closed. But after his little work trip, he somehow didn't keep in touch with them. Jinyoung was a bit perplexed at the odds that he was here but he didn't have the energy to ask, all he think is how thankful he was for Wonpil's presence right now. 

"Wonpil. Can you drive me to my home. I cannot drive now, p-please?", he practically begged the poor man. But he just couldn't risk a no for an answer, not now.

"Oh, Jinyoungie. Of course." He was damn glad the alpha didn't ask more. He seemed to understand that Jinyoung is not willing to talk. Seconds later, Jinyoung's phone keep on ringing but he didn't have energy to talk right now. He switched it off without even looking at the caller ID.

Wonpil parked at the outside of his apartment. It was midnight, so Wonpil insisted to accompany him. Jinyoung was still sobbing, though he tried his best to hold it in, it was embarassing enough as it is. Wonpil didn't know how to make him better. So, the older man kept his arms around Jinyoung's shoulder and it was a small gesture, but the omega appreciate it nonetheless.

"Thank you, Wonpil-ah. I don't know what to do if you're not there. I owe you one."

"Nahh, its nothing. You're sure you are okay by yourself? I can accompany you."

Jinyoung declined his kind offer, said he already troubled the latter as it is. Seeing the ruffled state of the omega, Wonpil didn't argue and take his leave.

He proceeded to pack his bag, as he couldn't stand seeing the alpha's face now. He didn't know what he'll say when he saw him, and he's not ready to know the truth so let him ran away before Jaebeom caught him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jaebeom searched frantically after his husband. When all his calls went to voicemail, his panic increased that he ended up driving back to check on Jinyoung. 'Please let him be there. Please don't let anything happens to my mate.' He chanted anxiously. To say he was worried would be an understatement. There were news recently of omegas being mobbed. He tried to keep his composure but then he recalled the big midnight accident broadcasted news that he watched last night. The fear intensified.

"Jinyoungie-ah, please be okay. Don't make me worry like this." He whispered to himself while driving madly.

The sight that greeted him certainly isn't what he imagined at all. An alpha, a stranger, had an arm wrapped around his mate, Jaebeom squinted a bit but he was sure Jinyoung was leaning on him. He was worried all night, only to be greeted by this sight. His mind started to turn into ugly territories. His possessiveness caught up and suddenly all he could think were the bad scenarios. Disgusting. Absolutely disgusting. 

And like how dare Jinyoung turned off his phone? Was it because they went off together. Come to think of it, the omega never tell about his journey in China. Did he met someone new there? Yeah, Jinyoung is beautiful, he could practically have whoever he want. Jaebeom had again and times again failed to be a good alpha. Maybe he decided to turn to another?

"No, no. Calm down." He took a deep breath and waited a bit outside. He was relieved when the alpha went out and Jinyoung didn't follow. So, maybe it was nothing.

Without wasting another moment, Jaebeom went upstairs and he was about to key in, when the lock is turned. Jinyoung looked miserable. And he obviously has been crying. The older was about to ask what's wrong but the big bags the omega carried caught his attention before he could really focus on the tears. 

"Jinyoung-ah, where are you going? Its in the middle of the night." Jaebeom started off, minds going over-drive on what and how this happened.

Jinyoung didn't answer him, and instead pushed past the alpha to get out. He couldn't bear to look at him. It has been how many months that he slept with another, and if he didn't find it by himself, will his husband ever consider telling him the truth? 

"You tell me whats wrong? Ask yourself! I may be an omega but I'm not entitled to answer to your every whim!"

"Jinyoung!" The alpha bellowed. He could feel the omega was shaking, probably startled by his voice. He felt bad. Jaebeom took a deep breath to try to calm himself. But what startled him was he could detect scent blockers on jinyoung. He was puzzled and the only thing running through his mind why the fuck would jinyoung wore a scent blocker.

"Jinyoung." He tried again. The omega wouldn't look up at him. And it just made him even madder. Jinyoung deliberately avoided his eyes cause he knew Jaebeom could read him like an open book when they stare into each other's.

Before he knew it, he lost his cool. "You know I've been waiting for you at the party, yet here you are with some alpha I never even saw before? Care to explain? And what the heck with scent blockers? Tell me what did you do with him that you need to cover yourself up?" Jaebeom raised his eyebrows mockingly.

Jinyoung eyes go impossibly wider upon hearing jb's accusation. And the alpha realized that was low, even for his standard.

"Im Jaebeom! You're too much." Jinyoung pushed past the alpha and ran away in the cold of midnight. Jaebeom could see fresh tears made it way towards the smooth cheeks. He wanted to wipe that away so badly but he knew the omega will just slapped him away and that thoughts made him hurt even more. Jaebeom thought when did they went wrong. He thought everything is gonna be better. But now, shit went down real fast and he didn't know if he can control this. 

Jaebeom felt fear gripped his heart. He ran after Jinyoung and caught him by his arms. "Do not touch me. You disgust me." The omega said with much malicious that despite the trembling lips and tears, Jaebeom felt his hand was burned.

The older was taken aback. Jinyoung was the epitome of a sweet, gentle omega, never have he ever looked at him with such hatred Jaebeom knew he was pissed off real bad. But he's an alpha. His ego was compromised when he was rejected once. He didn't even know why Jinyoung was so upset in the first place. So, when Jinyoung turned his back he just stood there and watch him leave. Jaebeom didn't even realized he was also crying until a tear wet his lips. But the alpha didn't bother to dry it up. With a heavy heart, he went back to their home, and made a call to Youngjae. If he still knew his mate enough, the omega was probably on his way to the younger already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, finals is just around the corner but I wanted to drop this cause I miss them, and my readers too ><  
> Please leave your thoughts on the comments below, it would absolutely made my day. Also, every grammatical errors are mine and I apologize for it. Thank you for reading :)
> 
> P/s: This story will come to an end soon, not much chapters left and I'm sadd ;((


	11. Chapter 11

He was tremendously relieved when he found out the lights at the younger's home is still on. Youngjae usually slept early and he could be a bit cranky if woken up. He's really just like a baby. 

Jinyoung awaited several seconds before the door opened to reveal Youngjae, and his favourite pet, Coco hovering behind him.

Youngjae ushered the older to his living room hurriedly, seeing the older omega shivered in the midnight cold, before he made a beeline to his kitchen to prepare a cup of hot chocolate for his guest.

"Hyung, are you okay? Everyone was searching for you. Jaebeom hyung told me that you'll come here. He sounded so sad. Is everything alright between you two?" Concern etched on his young face, he seemed genuinely worried that Jinyoung, whom had tried his best to stop crying, suddenly filled with tears again.

"I..youngjae-yah..h-hyung.. " Jinyoung hiccuped on his words.

"I-i don't know if - hic - i doing the r-right thing..but.." he tried again but was shushed by the younger.

"Shh..you don't have to tell me now," Youngjae stopped him as the omega seemed to have difficulties to even form words. 

He pulled the older to his arms, and rocked the omega until he fast asleep.

Youngjae got a call from both Jackson and Jaebeom earlier. The beta called to ask if he's seen Jinyoung and the latter call to expect his mate there. He was genuinely lost here. Oh, don't get him wrong, he loves Jinyoung, probably more than his own idiot of brother, but someone needed to explain what in the hell is happening. Jackson was in a hurry when he call, Jaebeom sounds so lost that he practically ignored Youngjae's question, and there's Jinyoung, the poor omega crying himself to sleep.

He had his suspicions. But what exactly transpired between the soulmates that Jinyoung resorted to him? Just what has happened? He knew Jinyoung is a strong omega, something serious must happened for him to lose his cool like this.

~~~~~~~

The next day, Jinyoung was awoken by a smell of delicious cooking. 'Hmm? Since when Jaebeom hyung cooked breakfast?' His muddled brain was still confused until he realized he was no longer in their room. 

Last night's scene unfolds slowly, and instead of sad, all he could feel was anger. He had been sad before, but when he recalled Jaebeom's remarks, all he could feel now was anger. And hurt. How dare he accused this sweet, innocent and pure omega of cheating? It has never even crosses his mind.

Would he even believe if Jinyoung said he wore the scent blocker just to jumped him at the party. Probably not. Maybe he could go to Wonpil's just to prove him right. 

Alas, Jinyoung isn't that kind of person. He would just teach his alpha a lesson. Or two.

~~~~~

Jaebeom couldn't believe that his own mate left him, he still didn't, until that one time he dressed for works the next morning, running late cause no one is there to wake him up, and his coworker casually commented on his crooked tie, that he realized his husband really was no more by his side to help him with it, and when he saw Jackson's packed lunch, did he felt the loneliness.

He really took Jinyoung for granted. He had failed himself as an alpha. What kind of husband he was that his own mate didn't even want to come home to him?

He regretted it immediately when he made Jinyoung cry. He wanted to punish himself, convinced that he did not deserve his sweet angel, nevertheless, he was a weakling when it comes to Jinyoung. 

'Baby, come back, please. I missed you. So fucking much'. A tear escaped his eyes, but he quickly brushed it away.

~~~~~~

He was disheartened. Jinyoung refused to answer any calls or messages. 

Jaebeom then just checked on him through Youngjae.

"He still refused to talk?"

Youngjae eyed the older who was so adamantly shook his head while casually eating a tub of ice-cream.

"I'm sorry. You know how he is."

The beta heaved a heavy sigh. Jinyoung was so adamant on not replying to Jaebeom. Even he felt bad for the alpha. Though after knowing the story,re, okay. And I love him." Jaebeom's voice sounded so tired and sad no matter how hard he tried to hide it.

"I will. You take care too, hyung." Youngjae reminded softly.

Youngjae relied Jaebeom's message dutifully. But all he could see was Jinyoung's small nod before he put his knees up and hide his face there.

'Why are both of you are so stubborn? 'I don't want to have a mate if its this difficult.' The younger shook his head.

Jinyoung tried to live happily. He masked his sorrowness when he was doing his usual routine. His novel reflected himself whereas he never been inclined to writes something with sad ending, he did with his recent novel. He just realized happy endings is not for everyone. Including himself, his traitorous mind supplied. 

When night comes though, he couldn't pretend anymore. The bed suddenly felt so big. He missed the alpha's warm embrace that kept him comfortable all night. The arms that wrapped around him felt so right, and he missed it the most. The way Jaebeom always placed a kiss on his temple before drifting off to sleep, or the way he just lazily ran his hands through Jinyoung's locks. he tried asking Youngjae to play with his hair once, it felt good, but its not that hand he craved for. Youngjae come to have a look and saw jinyoung is quietly crying. 

He felt bad for both of them. They were the epitome of happy couples. Goals. Soulmates. But reality didn't choose to throw them to trial.

~~~~~~

They were watching movies with Jinyoung cuddled up to his dongsaeng. He somehow managed to get a tub of ice cream from their fridge. Again.

"Jinyoung hyung, your appetite has increased magnificently". Youngjae casually made a comment.

"Hmm? What do you mean? Eating has always been my hobby. And its my way to cope too". Jinyoung answered flippantly. Youngjae raised one perfect brow but didn't pressed for more.

~~~~~~

Jaebeom ran a palm across his face tiredly. He almost forgot how sulky his mate can be. Though this totally break a new record. Usually, mad as he was, he would still update his mate. But now, there isn't anything. Nil. Zero. All the infos he got were all from Youngjae. But Jaebeom won't give up. This all happened because of him too.

"Jinyoungie, I'm sorry. This is all huge misunderstanding. We need to talk. Please, baby?" 

As usual, the messages were ignored.

Deep in his heart, Jinyoung trusted his mate. But he was hurting, he's afraid if he confront him now all he can feel is anger and dissapointment. He didn't want that. He knows how they tend to says mean things when they were not emotionally stable. Jinyoung wanted to avoid that. This would also gave Jb time to reflect on his action.

He thought a break will be good for them. He also believed distance would bring them some good, if only to appreciate the other more. In addition, as a best man, they both would be busy for the wedding preparation.

~~~~~~

After a long contemplation, He decided to confront Jihyo for a truth, and a warning. Jinyoung's generally a gentle, kind man, but take what was his, then you're in for a fight. Deep in his heart, he believed Jaebeom won't cheat, but he didn't want this kinda thing to repeat again.

So, they decided to meet at a nearby coffee shop. 

"Jinyoung, how are you? Why isn't Jaebeom hyung here?" Jihyo greeted with a big smile.

"I'm fine, thank you. But, I ain't here for a chit-chat, Jihyo. I have something to tell you." He took a deep breath before resumed his speech,

"I don't care what transpired between you and Jaebeom hyung, I don't know if you don't understand or pretend not to, but in case you didn't know, Jaebeom hyung is off limits. He's mine, I know he's a very kind guy, but please refrained yourself from seducing him. I love you as a friend, it is not worth it fighting over him as you know it is a losing battle. Do you like jabebeom as more than a friend? Answer me honestly." Jinyoung asked seriously.

The female's initial smile vanished and her face paled considerably. Jiny sorry, Jinyoung. I didn't mean to be that way. I was getting ahead of myself. . And I don't want to lose you." She twirled her skirt, eyes anywhere but on Jinyoung's.

"No, no. I'm sorry too. Maybe i came out harsh, but our relationship is not good now." Jinyoung heaved a heavy sigh.

"I... do love him. But I know I don't have a chance with him. For the record, no, we didn't slept together. Its- its not my intention to ruin your marriage." Jihyo added softly. She then recalled the night about how they ended up together. The fellow omega listened attentively.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Jihyo. Also, thank you for taking care of him that day. I very much appreciate if you could distance yourself from him from now on though." Jinyoung added the last bit for a good measure.

He felt a lot better after sorting things out with Jihyo. Now, all's that left would be his idiot husband. Jinyoung had decided. They will talk and sort things out tomorrow. After Markson's wedding's reception. He hoped Jaebeom has learnt his lesson by then.

~~~~~~~

Jaebeom heaved a relief sigh. Jinyoung's willing to talk again!

To Jinyoungie: "Of course, love. Anything you want." 

He smiled a huge smile. It was as if huge burden has been lifted off his shoulders. He will win Jinyoung back.

Both Jackson and Mark were unaware about their separate life. Jaebeom didn't want to worry Jackson when they already have enough on their plates. Wedding is huge. He didn't want to ruin the mood and make their friend worry unnecessarily.

~~~~~

Jaebeom only got the time to focus on Jinyoung when the wedding reception started. The latter seemed to avoid him all day before.

This is the longest fight they ever had, and the most serious one too. It has been a whole week Jinyoung's been ignoring him. So, the first time Jaebeom saw him, he could collapse in relieve, seeing his omega was well. Did he even put some weight? Jb smiled ruefully. So, their separation indeed gave him happiness, huh? 

It hurts. It hurts so bad when Jinyoung barely spared him a glance. They are far still, the alpha couldn't even get a whiff of scent from him. The alpha in him screamed for his mate but Jb held on, he will not make the first move, as he didn't want to make Jinyoung uncomfortable, and if part of him was afraid to be rejected again, he didn't want to acknowledge that.

They were escorting the grooms, and their happy smiles successfully made him forget his problems temporarily. He's truly happy for them, and the fact that Jackson win his crush of two years, still amazed him.

Jinyoung was escorting Mark, and it was the first time in a long time that he get to scent him. Jaebeom knew he would never take that scent for granted ever again. He was doused with his favourite perfume, blackberry and bay, but Jabeom can still smell him, the scent that he can't forget, the only thing putting him to sleep these days, silently wishing that he hugged the real person instead of the shadows of pillows left by him.

It was brief, but Jaebeom thought there was a slight deeper, sweeter scent underneath Jinyoung's peachy one. 

He kept thinking about it, did Jinyoung have a new boyfriend? But it makes no sense. It was still purely Jinyoung, but its kinda enhanced. Jaebeom was distracted, that Youngjae have to elbow him as it's his turn to make a speech as the best man. 

~~~~~~~

Jaebeom turned to Mark, who was laughing at whatever Jackson told him, still shining brightly despite his current condition when it crossed his mind. Pregnant omegas have an enhanced scent. 

He pondered over for a long time. It took him a moment before he connected the dot. He couldn't believe it! But the signs are all there. When he got his updates from Youngjae, he always said that Jinyoung has been eating too well for someone who's heartbroken. Someone who's not closed with him probably won't noticed, but Jaebeom knew that body by heart, the younger definitely has been putting on some weight!

He was too excited that t he didn't care, he was elated. All their cold wars suddenly didn't exist.

"Jinyoungie. I have something to tell you. Come." Jaebeom was smiling so brightly that he felt his jaw hurt. He saw Jinyoung's frowning, but while he would usually felt sad, suddenly all other things did not matter anymore besides their family. Their very own family. Damn, Jaebeom's jaw hurt just from smiling too much.

"Hyung, later. Can't you see there's many people right now? We promised to talk after wedding anyway, right?" 

Jaebeom was ready to argue, but Jinyoung was already out of sight. He went after his mate, but unfortunately in his hurry, he ran over some poor old woman who easily lose her footing, and it was so near the spiral stairs, Jaebeom was glad he pushed her steadily again, but in his haste, his own feet misstepped and next thing he knew, he was falling down the damn stairs.

Railings was out of his reach, and he last thing flashed before his eyes were Jinyoung's smile. Oh, how he wished he could see that sweet smile directed at him again. He regretted that he won't be the one to deliver him the good news.

"Hyung's mianhae, Jinyoungie."

~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops sorryyy guys...also, if you looked closely enough, Jinyoung has been showing symptoms starting from prev chapter tbh ;)


	12. Chapter 12

The old lady's screams made jinyoung looked back. And the sight that greeted him was never one he would never forget. The love of his life's live flashed right before his eyes. He saw how his husband's body rolled down the stairs. It happened so quick that by the time he ran towards him, Jaebeom was already at the bottom of the stairs, unmoving.

'Im Jaebeom!' Jinyoung ran towards his mate. He went down the steps hurriedly and almost tripped on his own feet. Never had he ever felt the cold fear stronger than what he felt at the moment. 

Cradling his husband's head on his lap, Jinyoung frantically shook him. "Jaebeom hyung, open your eyes, please. I'm sorry, it was all my fault. I'm sorry, love. Please, say something-" The omega couldn't hold back his tears when he saw his mate's eyes crinkled in pain.

"Someone, call the ambulance!!!" He heard the audience called. Jinyoug damn thankful for them because his brain truly couldn't function properly now.

~~~~~~~~~

The humongous hall was filled with gasps and panicked people. He barely heard his husband's shout amidst all the commotion. People rushed towards him, and he thought he heard Mark shouting and ordering ambulance to come. But what made him open his eyes was desperation he heard in his own omega's voice, cradling his head on his lap. He remembered he knocked his head quite hard at the last stairs, but what pained him the most was his back. Fuck, he may broke his back. 

"Jaebeom hyung, open your eyes. Please, hyung! We have lots to talk don't you dare sleep on me. Please."

Jaebeom tried his best to open his eyes, but the constant throbbing in his head and back made him loose focus. The mere effort to look was just too much for him at the moment.

His husband's franticness if anything just shows how much Jinyoung still cares, and despite everything, he believed that Jinyoung still loves him. The realization itself made him happy.

'Ah, if this what it takes for them to reconcile, I'm willing to fall down the stairs all over again.' He thought to himself, allowing a small smile on his lips, though it probably looked like a wince with how much it hurt right now.

There was so many things he wanted to convey, but regretted as he wasn't able to. He wanted to tell him the good news, they were going to have a baby. Their own family. He wanted to thank him for the most precious gift. The only thing they wished for such a long time. He wanted to thank him for always putting up with his unbearable self. He wanted to tell him how Jaebeom was sorry, that he didn't meant to keep a secret between them anymore. That Jinyoung deserved to know the truth from early on. He wanted to apologize for his accusation that happened merely because he was blinded by jealousy. And most importantly, he wanted to let his omega know just how much he loves him. Forever and always. 

But he didn't have the energy to even utter few words. His head is throbbing the more he tried to stay awake. He didn't think he could hold up any longer. So, with last summoned energy, he cupped his lover's cheeks, which the latter frantically held on his hands, telling him words he couldn't comprehend. Jaebeom gave him a tired smile before the pain is too much for him to take and he succumbed to the welcoming darkness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

If Jinyoung was asked what did he regretted the most, the answer will be never telling Jaebeom how much he loves him. Fuck his pride, his pettiness, damn it all! Holding his mate's hands, he never thought he'll see him in the hospital bed, looking so serene. He was just operated on spinal fusion injury. According to doctors, Jaebeom's back has taken most of the falling impat and that he may fall into comas for several hours or days. They also remind him that the alpha needed frequent visits to rehabilition centre in order for him to be able to walk normally again. For now though, Jinyoung can't do nothing except waiting for him to open his eyes. At the very least, the younger was thankful that the operation is a successful one.

Jb he knew was always tough and healthy, he can count on one hand how many times he visited hospital. He hated hospital the most.

That one day he was sick with fever, he can't even got up from bed. But still the alpha stubbornly refused to seek help from health experts. Said he hated the smell of hospital the most. Jinyoung had to postpone his deadline just to take care of him. He was lucky his boss was fond of him.

"Hyung, let's go to hospital. You're making me worry. If your temperature did not go down this evening, I'm just going to drag you to hospital even its the last thing I do, mark my word." He chastised, a hand holding a cup of water while the other hand supported his husband's feverish form. Jaebeom offered him a weak smile and a low, "If I already have a cute nurse here, why would I even bother to find another?"

Jinyoung just shook his head, too used to his mate's flirt, even when he was sick.

"Flattering me will get you nowhere, young man." He had said.

"Eh, but that's how I got you. And your virginity." Jinyoung decidedly dropped the hand which he used to support the older, and leave him be even when Jaebeom groaned out loud. If he still able to tease and flirt, Jinyoung was certain he need no hospital.

"I'm sorry, baby! Come back here and nurse me to health!" Jaebeom shouted when he was left alone to rest. Jinyoung still can imagine the way he pouted.

Fuck, he missed him. "Open your eyes, love, please. I could do this no longer." He whispered sadly though nobody could hear him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark and Jackson visited Jaebeom just as frequently as his mate. Jinyoung felt really guilty that the accident affect their wedding ceremonies, and apologized profusely since he was the reason the accident happened, but the couple assured him that its not something to worry about and told him Jaebeom's health is more important.

Jinyoung swear he won't cry anymore, but then he was reminded of their supposed vacation that Jinyoung specifically request.

"Jaebeom hyung, you said you want to take me to holiday. I still want to go. So please, get healthy soon. You promised me, right? You fucking promised me.." he tried to hold back, but the pain in his chest was too much and few tears still escaped his eyes.

And the fact that how hard Jaebeom worked just so he can fulfill Jinyoung's selfish desire, the omega felt really bad.

"I have a surprise for you as well. A baby. We're having a baby, love. Please, wake up so I can see your eyes beaming with pride. I'm happy but I want to share it with you. Do you really want your son to be fatherless? Don't you want to show off to Wang?" Jinyoung whispered heart-brokenly.

He just got the good news when he collapsed due to low blood pressure while waiting for Jaebeom's operation the first day they came to hospital. 

He was immediately taken to emergency ward and upon further inspection, confirmed he was with a child. He was so damn happy and still couldn't believe the news. But the happiness was short-lived as he remembered his husband, his child's own father was still fighting for his life.

Youngjae cursed himself for failing to connect the dots when the omega has been practically shown the symptoms when he stayed at his home before. He was a damn nurse, as maybe his hyungs cold war wouldn't lasts for long if they have gotten the news sooner.

Markson congratulated him, truly excited and told him how their babies would become best friends forever, just like their fathers.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jinyoung was about to drift off to sleep at the visitor's chair besides the patient's bed, when a message dinged startling him out of his sleepiness. He grabbed the phone blindly, only to notice that it was actually Jaebeom's.

He was about to put it back when the notifications caught his eyes.

'You are so lucky. I wanted his autograph too'.

Tentatively, he opened his husband's screen, and he's not surprised the password is still his birthday. 0922. He never had a reason to open his mates phone cause he trusted him. But jinyoung's interest was piqued.

A guest commented on what seemingly Jaebeom's blog. A photo on his recent novel complete with his own signature was displayed aesthetically on the blog board. 

Imagined his surprise when he found out his alpha has been fanboying over his novels. Proudly. He knew the older always supported his career, but actually making time to open up a whole blog and fanaccount? He didn't even know that sort of thing exist. Jinyoung's tears welled up again. How can he possibly be any sweeter than he already had?

"Jinyoungie, remember the first copy is mine. Don't forget your autograph, author-nim!". That was Jaebeom's favourite messages whenever he released new novels. Jinyoung thought it was for his personal collection. Oh, was he wrong.

The omega was so absorbed in reading the blog that he didn't notice Youngjae came to visit.

"Jinyoung-hyung, why are you crying?" A hand on his shoulder brought him back to reality.

"Youngjae-yah. It was all my fault.. I ran away when he wanted to talk. I thought I'm giving him and us space.. but look what have I done.."

"Hyung, hyung listen.. it wasn't anybody's fault. You hear me? All the if's doesn't matter, you should just make the best out of this situation. It was inevitable. Its normal for couple to argue. That was what strengthened their love at the end of the day,right? I believe in Jb hyung, he'll pull through. And then promise me no more big fights, okay. I'd rather see your pda's moments than see both of you so distant. Its just not suitable." The younger consoled him.

Jinyoung just nodded, having nothing else to say, other than hoping that all Youngjae said was the truth. He needs to believe that.

~~~~~~~~~~

However, when Jackson and Mark came to look after the alpha the next day, Jinyoung once again couldn't help but blurted out his insecurities,

"Jackson, I love him. I did not deserve him. It was a stupid misunderstanding. I was the one who ignored him. He called me everyday when I was at Youngjae's. But I was so selfish I don't want to pick up. He went and search for me but what did I do? Harshly rejected him! And now he'll suffer from bad back, he probably hates me now."

"Jinyoung-ah, Jaebeom wouldn't want you to say that, don't you think?"

Mark chipped in. "Yeah, and to be honest he was at fault too for not telling you the first time, ofc you'll assume anything. But now lets just hope he'll be better, okay. He'll have my head if he knows I didn't take care of you and his baby. Though you're practically his baby too." Jackson added to cheer him up.

Mark held his hands, "I know I didn't knew either of you long enough, but I considered you as my best friend, and I don't like seeing you suffer like this. Listen to me Jinyoungie, anyone who bother to look will clearly see how much you love each other. Even an outsider like me. You were like yin and yang. So, shouldn't you be stronger so that you can proudly say that you deserve him as much as he deserved you? Be a good parent and have a good rest, please. You havent gone home you look so miserable."

"You're not outsider, darling."

He heard Jackson whispered to Mark to which latter gave him a soft smile. Jinyoung truly blessed to have such a good supportive friends by his side.

"Markie is right. Wouldn't want my future son in law to be starved." Jacskon offered a sandwich that he probably brought from hospital's cafè in which the omega reluctantly accept.

Jinyoung let a small smile slipped, remembering how Jackson and Jaebeom once practically bethrothed their nonexistance baby to each other long time ago. Jinyoung personally thought it was harmless if his child didn't object. 

He'll be okay. He'll be strong with the help of his beloved person around him. Or at least he hoped he'll be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all like it! And sorry in advance for any inaccuracies in medical-related infos. I tried my best but I'm no medic student... I look forward for your feedbacks^^ tq for reading;)


	13. Chapter 13

It has been a full week. The doctors couldn't predict when he'll wake up. Apparently, there was minor head injury that prolonged his camatose state. What needed to be done has been done. And now, it all depends on Jaebeom himself to wake up. As each day passed, the more anxious Jinyoung gets.

"However, it is good to always talk to him, since he might still hear you and hopefully that will encourage him to return back", the specialist had said when Jinyoung asked about Jaebeom's recent condition.

So, Jinyoung kept him updated on his life, desperate to hear him waking up to his voice. Furthermore, being cooped up in four white walls with no human interactions except the beeping machine almost made him go crazy. So, talking by himself didn't seem that bad of an idea at all. He grabbed the alpha's cold's hands, and slowly drew circles on his knuckles, just like what Jaebeom usually did to him. God, Jinyoung missed his touch.

"I made your favourite pancakes today, hyung. It was the only thing I excellently made, you said that once. Our baby loves it as much as you do, you know? I'm upset baby seemed to take after you even when they're still in me." The omega feigned a pout. Not that there's anyone to placate him. Nevertheless, Jinyoung kept on holding the calloused hand, somehow hoping that the owner would respond. 

But of course he didn't. His eyes watered again. He took a deep breath to calm himself down. Several moments passed before he was finally able to talk without sounding like he's about to cry.

"Will you open your eyes, love?" He asked, eyes critically searching for any change in Jaebeom's face. When he found none, all he could do was sigh heavily.

"You know what? I really want to cook you awful meals once you wake up for leaving me like this." Jinyoung threatened through his unshed tears.

Alas, Jaebeom still laid there, unmoving, serene as ever. The omega wanted to cry, but he promised to himself that he wouldn't. Furthermore, doctors had warned him that it won't be good for his baby if the carriers were in sad emotion all the time. So, he held on and started recalling some of a fondest memory instead to cheer himself up. 

"Do you remember, hyung?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jinyoung, Jaebeom, Youngjae and Jackson went for a school trip in their first year of university. Jaebeom was so excited it was their first trip as they became a couple. Said it could be their pre-honeymoon. Jinyoung was of course over the moon as well but he didn't show it as much. Not only this would be their commencing trip together, it also his very first trip abroad. Okay, it wasn't really oversea, as it was just a few regions over , but they will be taking a plane instead of train, so Jinyoung was really excited!

Said alpha on the other hand, was practically vibrating on his seat. The trip was originally organized for art students, but there were still many vacancies so they opened it to other courses as well. Since both him and Jaebeom were art nerds, they immediately signed up. Jackson tagged along to 'chaperone'. 

"Gotta make sure what should come after marriage, stay that way". Jackson had proudly declared. Jinyoung just rolled his eyes the same time the alpha slammed his book across the poor man's head. It is just his luck it was not a particularly thick textbook. Just 300 pages.

"Mind your own business, Wang. I'm a perfect gentleman." Jaebeom said, face positively scandalized by his best friend's implications. Jackson was buffering for a few seconds, before his head could function again. Jinyoung snorted on the sidelines. Though he sympathized with Jackson. Jinyoung knew he meant well but still, he's not about to come between alphas brawl.

"Y-you! Come here, you asshole!" Jackson chased around the older who had already ran to save his life. Growing up with those two, they sure act more like siblings with each passing day.

~~~~~~~~~~

Jackson ended up dragging Youngjae along as well cause he didn't want to suffer being the third-wheeler all by himself.

They just touched down and waited for other students to gather. But Jinyoung's stomach was being difficult that day. Probably because of spicy noodles he consumed last night. He swore he'll never eat that again.

"Hyung, I need to use the washroom for a bit. Wait for me." He had said in his rush to the toilet. He didn't even get to see Jaebeom's response since his boyfriend was so busy playing whatever game it was on his phone. Anyways, his bowels required immediate action and the alpha's lack of response didn't bother him the slightest at that moment.

It wasn't much later that he realized it should bother him. It really should.

Jinyoung felt pure relief and utter satisfaction that could only be achieved with a trip to the lavatory. With a much happy stomach, he made a beeline to his previous seat only to see nobody was there anymore. To say he was shocked at being left would be an understatement.

Jaebeom was nowhere to be seen. And all his belongings also gone! He searched the nearby shops, but he can't see any familiar faces. Everyone of his school seemed to have departed. Without him.

He was in an unfamiliar place, left alone, and the worst was he also left his damn phone with Jaebeom. He let the man held his bag since he was always forgetful back then. Oh, how he regretted his decision. 

After what felt like hours of mindless stroll around the arrival area, Jinyoung felt like crying. He had no other choice but to wait at one of the designated seats there. Drinking on his misery, he planned on various torturous ways to kill his alpha.

The lone omega was about to lose his hope altogether when he saw a van with their school tag. The driver actually apologized, and he could see some gave him a pitying look, though few meaner students just snickers at him. No need to say, it wasn't Jackson that became the third-wheeler.

"Babe, I'm sorry alright. I thought you went ahead since I was busy playing games. B-but in my defense, Jackson and Youngjae also didn't remind me about you. I swear you were just right besides me before."

"Serve you right, Lim Jaebeom, Jinyoungie will never forget this, even when you have children later on." He heard Jackson whispered to his best friend.

"Damn right, Lim Jaebeom." Jinyoung muttered alone. Critical eyes judging his boyfriend who seemed to make himself smaller on his seat. Jinyoung swore if he didn't love Jaebeom enough, he must have suffered from various serious injuries right now.

Youngjae giggled besides him, but quickly shut his mouth when Jaebeom and Jinyoung both gave him a death glare.

They were in the museum, where lines of valuable artifacts and exquisite paintings are displayed. It has been day-2 of Jaebeom's third-wheeling. The students were all dispersed and free to roam around, and naturally, he was stuck with Jaebeom. It's not like he knew any other person besides those three, but Youngjae and Jackson were nowhere to be found. Must've given them space to make up. Traitors.

Jinyoung sighed. He'd been trying to read the description on each of the artpiece there, well, the ones he found attractive, but a certain someone wouldn't just stop looking at him.

Exasperated, he asked. "What?"

"Jinyoungie, is your dad an art thief?" The alpha whispered right next to his ear.

Jinyoung gave him an accusing look. Jaebeom shrugged.

"Because you're a masterpiece." Jinyoung rolled his eyes. Gosh, Jaebeom was attempting to redeem himself by throwing cheesy pick-up lines, this man is something else.

"You must be a banana because I find you a peeling." Jaebeom smiled boyishly, wagging his eyebrows, looking like he's damn proud of his choice of words. Jinyoung was so close to whack him upside the head.

Ignoring the older, the omega fast-walked to another paint section, and breathed a sigh of relief when his boyfriend did not trail after him this time.

"If I were an art critic, I'd give you a ravishing review."

Guess he spoke too soon. The omega could feel his blush risen. He quickly turned around before he's caught. 

It's quiet for the longest moment, so Jinyoung glanced over his shoulder just to locate the older, only to find Jaebeom staring at his lips dejectedly.

'What now?'

"Your lips look so lonely..would they like to meet mine?"

It sounded so ridiculous that the corner of his lips turned up. "You're impossible, Lim Jaebeom."

"Did the sun come up, or did you just smile at me?" Jinyoung downright guffawed now though he managed to let out,  
"Oh, shut up already." 

~~~~~~~~~~

"Jinyoungie, we have a visitor~" Jackson announced when he went for a visit. Mark didn't come along, it seemed. Jinyoung was glad. Not because he didn't want to see his friend, because the presence of fellow omegas definitely gave him somewhat calming vibes, but because he felt sorry for the latter. He seemed always tired nowadays, pregnancy must've taken its toll on him.

Jinyoung just woke up from his nap on the visitor's chair, with his hand still clasped around his alpha's when he heard Jackson. 

The older tsked audibly when he saw Jinyoung's awkward position. He tutted like a mother hen, chastising Jinyoung to sleep properly. The omega appreciated the concern, but quickly asked a question to distract Jackson from giving him a long lecture session that will sure to come if nothing's done about it.

"So, where's our visitor?"

Jackson paused mid-sentence, and a figure holding a bouquet of flowers revealed herself from behind the beta. He opened his mouth to greet their visitor, but the voice didn't come out of his throat when he recognized the face. To be very honest, he totally didn't expect her.

"Jihyo?" The girl nodded and gave him a sincere smile.

"Firstly, I am sorry I couldn't make it to your wedding the other day, Jackson. Congratulations." Jihyo said, looking apologetic towards Jackson.

"Don't sweat it." Jackson waved her away.

"Give my regards to your husband. I hope we all can meet under better circumstances." She stared forlornly at the motionless man on the hospital bed.

The man she loved. Still in love, but she's trying to move on since the omega knew her love would never be returned. Not when the alpha's heart was already occupied, no matter how hard she tried to win him over.

And on that note she made this difficult decision. She won't be able to forget him if she sees him everyday. Or knew that he was near within reach but could never hold him like she wanted to.

"I came back here to say goodbye to all of you. It is sad that I cannot greet oppa personally. I want to stay longer if I could, but unfortunately, I can't. Arrangements had been made." She said, all the while looking at the pristine hospital floor.

"Come again?" Both Jackson and Jinyoung asked cluelessly.

"I'm moving to Canada. But I promise I'll come to visit sooner rather than later. I know I can count on you to take care of him, right?" Jinyoung nodded dumbly. It was so sudden, the decision, that Jinyoung couldn't wrap his head around it. 

"That was so sudden, Jihyo-ah. Is it because of me, us? You really don't need to do that. Isn't this too drastic?" The omega questioned. He felt guilty, afraid their little talk before had spurred her to make haste decision.

"Well, yes. And no. I want to do this for myself. I wouldn't be able to shake off my feelings if I keep seeing him. I'm sorry. But it hurts. I have thought it through. Furthermore, I could finish my doctorate there. I'm killing two birds with a stone." She smiled then, so sweetly but filled with sadness, that Jinyoung ached for her. He realized she's a good girl, her only mistake was falling for a wrong guy. If he was in the girl's shoes, he himself didn't know how he'll handle his feelings. Or if he's strong enough. Jinyoung prayed the best for her.

"Jaebeom oppa, I came. Sorry I just came now." Jihyo couldn't hold the tears that streamed down her cheeks. Jinyoung thought she deserved privacy, so he left the room, Jackson in tow.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long! T.T Thank you for those who's still interested in reading, I really appreciate you guys. Again, all mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance. Please leave a comment and kudos, it makes me very happy to know what u thought^^
> 
> P/s: next chapter would probably be the last one ;;-;;


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Would they find their happy ending?

Jinyoung went back to his second home as usual, heart heavy and distraught at the thought of his still unconscious husband. Nowadays, he allowed himself to spend the night at the comfort of his home, rather than the uncomfortable hospital's sofa. And that was after Jackson's incessant nagging and the fact that his back really did killing him. 

Their home didn't feel like home anymore though without the alpha's comforting presence. Jinyoung didn't spend a minute more than necessary there. Even Jaebeom's pillow didn't smelt like him anymore. The omega spent his night burrowing himself in it nonetheless.

Peculiar thing about that day was when he caught several nurses and doctor Kim at the front of Jaebeom's ward, discussing something, he could feel his heart suddenly beating faster, worried if something bad happened to his alpha. They were never there in a group, if things were normal.

He carried his legs faster to reach them.

"Ah, here he is." A nurse greeted him.

"Hi. Good morning. Pardon me, but is there something wrong with my husband?" 

The nurses beamed at him. "Oh, no. Quite the opposite, darling. Go have a look." One of them nudged him.

Tentatively, Jinyoung opened the door, didn't know what to expect, really.

And then Jaebeom was just there. In a sitting position. With a book in his hands. God, Jinyoung was stunned at the door, still couldn't believe his own eyes. There was no sign of tubes that attached to his body anymore. Except his branula. He looked frail in his hospital gown, and more skinny than he ever was, but he was up, and alive. Jinyoung hoped for it everyday, but he wasn't prepared for the surge of emotion when he saw him alive. His heart picked up its pace, he was afraid Jaebeom could actually hear his heart beats. He didn't even realize he still didn't make a move.

That was until Jaebeom looked up from his reading and found his eyes.

"Jinyoungie. Come here." His alpha smiled at him softly, pale hands patted his bed.

Jinyoung practically ran to Jaebeom's bed, fell on his knees, and sobbed his heart out. He could feel Jaebeom's hand tentatively patted his hair. God, he missed his touch. He touched the hand that rested on his head, and brought it to his lips. He kissed Jaebeom's hands repeatedly. "I'm sorry. I love you, Jaebeom. So much it hurts." He didn't know if his words between the sobs sounds coherent, but he's been keeping it in too long he just need to let it out. The emotions overwhelmed him, he didn't dare to look up, yet.

"I love you more, Jinyoungie. Baby, look at me, please." Jaebeom's voice was barely heard over Jinyoung's cries. "Don't cry." He repeated. Jaebeom sounded so small, so sad, that Jinyoung looked up. The alpha cupped his face, and ran his cold thumb in a futile effort to wiped the omega's tears.

Jinyoung knew he looked hideous and ridiculous with snot all over his face, but this was Jaebeom, he won't care.

"Oh dear, you look ugly." Jaebeom said instead.

Jinyoung frowned and never looked up again. He missed this. He missed Jaebeom's teasing. 

"You meanie." His crying apparently wouldn't stop, try as he might.

"God, Jinyoungie, I'm sorry, I just want to cheer you up. You're beautiful. I missed you."

Jaebeom took his hand in his, and placed it over his heart. "Look. I'm alive. Don't cry anymore, please."

"I missed you too." The omega whispered between his broken sobs. "So much."

"I'm sorry for putting you through this. And thank you for holding on, and never give up." Jaebeom finally pulled Jinyoung in his embrace.

"That was my line, hyung. And I don't want you to apologize, as long as you live, it's enough for me." Jinyoung mumbled in his shirt, smiling happily and spreading his snot all over his alpha. He was so blissful and content. Being in his husband's arms, it felt like home.

~~~~~~~

Apparently, Jaebeom was awake for some time already, but he won't let the nurse call him beforehand, he insisted Jinyoung needed enough rest. And there was no rush to tell him. Jinyoung scolded him for that.

"But you need your rest. More so now that you're carrying my baby."

Jinyoung gasped, scandalized. In his joy, he totally forgot to inform him about the big news.

"But- when did you- how?" He didn't know JB knew. Jaebeom chuckled at his response.

"I know, sweetheart. That was what I'm trying to tell you the other day." Jaebeom said through a proud smile.

Jinyoung's eyes dimmed and the omega dared not to look. The alpha hooked a finger under his chin, so that Jinyoung is facing him. 

"Hey, look, I'm not mad, Youngjae told me everything, and we were supposed to talk after the wedding anyways, but I just couldn't hold myself when I knew you were carrying."

"I'm ashamed that I let this misunderstanding went on as far as it did. I'm sorry, Jinyoungie, for everything. I wouldn't hold any secret anymore, and you must promise to not jump to conclusions just yet before you consult me. Youngjae also told me about your checkups. You did really well. But wouldn't it be easier for you if you shared it with me? You don't need to do everything alone, love."

Jinyoung's lips wobbled and Jaebeom enveloped him in a hug before he could cry. "I'm sorry I overreacted the other day." The omega whispered.

"That's probably because of the hormones, you know? Let's just put it past ourselves, shall we?" Jaebeom didn't get a verbal response, but he could feel Jinyoung's nod against his skin.

"And Jinyoung?" The omega hummed his reply.

"Thank you for giving me a family."Jaebeom whispered near his ear. 

One would've thought he's immune to it, but Jinyoung still shuddered.

~~~~~~~

Jackson came as soon as he heard from Jinyoung, and it was refreshing to see the two best friends banter about the most ridiculous things.

"You know what, JB? I'm gonna be a dad first. Finally, there's something that you're second to me." Jackson boasted.

"You think so? I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I'm a daddy long before you, Jackson." His eyes leered towards Jinyoung. 

Jinyoung felt his face heated up, and shook his head. Shameless alpha.

"Oh my god, Jaebeom. That's so gross." His husband's booming laugh was like music to his ears. Jinyoung would have to forgive him this time. 

Mark came too, not long after. Pregnancy glow isn't a myth, it seemed. Jinyoung wondered if he'll look just as attractive as Mark when his stomach got bigger.

As if reading his mind, Jaebeom said in a low voice meant for him, "Can't wait to see you glowing like that, with our child." It feels surreal, that they'll build a family together, one thing he had been fantasizing for ever since he fell in love with Lim Jaebeom.

He was so thankful they were given a second chance for their relationship, and he swore to never repeat their faults.

~~~~~~~

Luckily, Jaebeom was cleared from the hospital not long after. There were no complications and his surgery scar healed nicely, as it should. But he still needed to attend rehabilitation sessions as scheduled.

Jinyoung put his novel on hiatus temporarily so that he could focus on helping Jaebeom to recover. He accompanied his mate to rehab centre everyday.

Sometimes, the latter would just fall asleep on one of the couches there.

"Jinyoung-ah, you're easily tired. I can do this by myself. You don't have to come for every session, love." Jaebeom tried to negotiate.

"B-but, I want to." The alpha sighed. He knew Jinyoung won't change his mind anytime soon. As long as he didn't tire himself out, Jaebeom figured it was manageable. Besides, he knew Jinyoung needed this. 

"We'll get through this. As long as you're by my side."

Jinyoung squeezed his mate's hands that had been holding his, and smiled when he felt the other squeezed back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm both sad and happy that I got to finish this. This story is dear to me, as it is my first story. I wouldn't be able to do it without your support, really. Thank you for reading, leaving kudos and comments. I really appreaciate all of you. Pease drop your thoughts for this chapter too, it always cheer me up!
> 
> P/s: would you guys like an epilogue for this story?


End file.
